Harry's Secret Sister
by Allie-2003
Summary: Unbeknown to the wizarding world, Lily and James Potter had twins. Update: If you want to read the Honeymoon Chappies Please Email me.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any other characters. Except Emilie, the Sam and Carrie Andrews family and all the people in an American town. (Chapters 6-9) I do not own the Potter name.(  
  
Harry's Secret Sister  
  
By ally2003  
  
Prologue  
  
18 years ago  
  
Lily and James Potter have never been so happy. Lily had just had twins. A boy and girl. The couple had named them Harry James and Emilie Rae. James left the room, smiling, to write all of the people closest to them. Especially Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Lily had twins, a boy and girl. We are so happy. Their names are Harry and Emilie. How would you like to be their godfather? Their christening will be two weeks from today.  
  
Your Friend Always,  
  
James  
  
Two weeks later  
  
After the christening, James pulled Sirius and Professor Albus Dumbledore aside.  
  
" I trust you two with my life. If anything happens to Lily or me, I want you to take of the children, because I know that Voldemort is coming after us." He said.  
  
Lord Voldemort did prevail and Lily and James Potter died, but he couldn't kill little Harry Potter. He had no clue that there was a little girl that looked like her mother but.  
  
Harry Potter would never get to know his parents. He would never get to know his sister, until now. 


	2. Chapter one: The Truth

Chapter 1 The truth  
  
The present  
  
The 18-year-old Harry Potter was thinking about Hermione again. He thought about her a lot lately ever since they graduated from Hogwarts a year ago.  
  
" Hey Harry, Earth to Harry, Harry are you there?" his best friend Ron Weasley asked, waving his hand vigorously in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry dazed.  
  
"As I said before, Hermione's coming over later this week," Ron said rolling his eyes "and she's bringing a friend," Rubbing his hands together. (Ron hadn't had a girlfriend since Lavender Brown In his 7th year) "I can't wait."  
  
"Oh" Harry said carelessly.  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
????????  
  
Meanwhile, at Hermione Granger's flat, Hermione was trying to persuade her friend Emilie to come meet her friends, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Come on Em, you have to meet him sometime. Anyway he has the right to know." She said  
  
"I know he does, but now is not the time, anyways Dumbledore will tell me when I can meet him. Harry doesn't even know that I'm a Potter and I'm scared to tell him. Let alone I'm his twin. " The other girl that had auburn hair and green eyes said.  
  
"So write Dumbledore and ask him if you can meet Harry this week." said Hermione, flustered at her friend. Emilie did. Dumbledore agreed. In Hermione's old headmaster's letter it said that now is the time Harry knew the truth.  
  
Later that week, Hermione and Emilie were getting ready to go to Ron and Harry's flat.  
  
"How should I introduce myself, Herm?" Emilie asked Hermione nervously.  
  
"Tell him the truth Em, that's all you have to do." Hermione said with concern.  
  
????????  
  
"Harry, hurry up will you! They will be here any minute!" Ron yelled at Harry.  
  
"In a minute!" Harry said through the door.  
  
Hermione and her friend would be there any minute. Harry was putting finishing touches on his room. In the other room, there was the loud voice of Hermione's.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Are you home? We're here!" She said loudly as Harry waved his wand, the mess disappeared. Then Harry went out in to the living room and wrapped Hermione in a hug.  
  
"Hey you," He said, "long time no."  
  
Harry looked up and saw a girl that looked strangely liked his..  
  
"Mum?" He asked  
  
The girl said in an American voice "No I'm not your mum. I'm your sister Emilie." 


	3. Chapter two: The secret is revealed

Chapter 2The secret is revealed  
  
"You're my what?" Harry asked surprised  
  
"I'm your sister," she said "Herm, I should leave. After all you said to tell the truth."  
  
" I didn't say to be so frank." Hermione whispered to her friend.  
  
"Don't move" Harry said angrily  
  
She does look like my mum did in her pictures. Harry thought.  
  
" If you would just calm down, Harry, I'll read the letter Sirius wrote to my foster family," said Emilie nervously.  
  
How does she know my name? Oh well it doesn't matter now. Harry thought.  
  
"Fine sit down and read it," said Ron "in fact lets all sit down."  
  
"OK." said Hermione and Emilie. Ron and the girls sat down. Harry stayed standing by the mantle of the fireplace.  
  
Emilie read:  
  
Dear Sam and Carrie,  
  
My friend James Potter and his wife Lily have been killed by You-Know-Who. Albus Dumbledore has taken their son Harry to his aunt and uncle's. However, I have to give Harry's sister, Emilie a place to live. I was wondering if you could take her until the twins are 18 and then she and Harry can meet.  
  
I really appreciate this,  
  
Sirius  
  
Emilie went on before Harry could interrupt,  
  
"Then when I was 15 Sirius came to see me and gave me this." She gave him a grimy letter that read:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Lily had twins, a boy and girl. We are very happy. Their names are Harry and Emilie. How would you like to be their godfather? Their christening will be two weeks from today.  
  
Your Friend Always,  
  
James  
  
"You ARE my sister!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Now he believes me." She said to Ron and Hermione smiling for the first time since she was at the flat.  
  
Wow! Is she ever pretty when she smiles. Ron thought looking at Harry's sister.  
  
"Emilie, I want to get to know you better," Harry confessed "Let's go to dinner, my treat." They left for the café.  
  
"I guess we're on our own," said Ron.  
  
"I guess so." Hermione said.  
  
"Herm, how did you meet Emilie exactly?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, when they get home. Harry has the right to know too." She said smiling 


	4. Chapter Three: Emilie confesses

Chapter 3 Emilie Confesses  
  
Emilie and Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner that evening.  
  
Harry thought. This can't be real. I have a sister. I have a twin sister. I'm not alone anymore. I don't ever have to deal with the Dursleys alone any more. I'll have Emilie and if I'm lucky I'll have Hermione too as my girlfriend.  
  
"Harry?" Emilie asked.  
  
"Huh? I was daydreaming." said Harry.  
  
" I figured that. About a certain lady?" she said smiling.  
  
" What makes you say that?" he asked trying to look confused.  
  
" I'm your twin. Not really. I see it in you eyes. I've been in love before but." she trailed off.  
  
" What happened?" he asked  
  
"He feel in love with my best friend. My ex-best friend, to be exact. Hermione is my best friend now and if I'm lucky you will be too"  
  
" I'm sorry Emilie." Harry said compassion in his eyes, " I'd like that too"  
  
" I'm over him. He was an asshole anyway. By the way, what is your roommate's name?"  
  
" Oh no he is not going to be your boyfriend, not while I'm alive!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Take a chill pill, Harry, I was just asking what his name was, that's all." Emilie said laughing. She repeated her question about his best friend.  
  
"I'm ready to go home, how about you, Em? Harry asked ignoring the question.  
  
"Yea. I want to get something for the others first because since we left them to fend for themselves. What IS his name, Harry, please tell me." She pleaded.  
  
Harry simply said "Ron." Emilie just laughed. 


	5. Chapter four: A Stroll down Memory Lane

Chapter 4: A Stroll down Memory Lane  
  
When Harry and Emilie got home, Ron ran in to the room at the smell of food.  
  
" Thanks, Emilie I'm starving!" he exclaimed Emilie looked surprised.  
  
"Great wizards, Ron." Emilie laughed "As soon as I walked in the door I get stampeded Ron for the food." She explained to her best friend as Hermione walked in.  
  
"Great wizards? Must be an American thing," Ron whispered to Harry " I like it." Harry just groaned.  
  
I don't want Ron go out with Emilie do I? Although it will leave Hermione all for me. I'm just being selfish but I want Ron and Emilie to be happy.  
  
" Ron, come here." Harry said  
  
" Harry, what the hell?" Ron said flustered because he was sitting next to Emilie finishing his soup.  
  
"Do you like my sister? Because if you do and you ask her out and hurt her I will have to hurt you." Harry warned  
  
"Alright, alright, Harry don't be a prat I promise I won't because I know I don't want to be in the way of Harry Potter when he's in a bad mood.  
  
All Harry said was "good".  
  
When Ron and Harry joined the others, Hermione and Emilie were talking,  
  
"But Em, I don't want him to know. I want to keep it a secret. Hi guys give us a minute, please." Hermione said.  
  
" Nope Herm, you promised that you'd tell us how you met Emilie." Ron said before taking a drink of butterbeer.  
  
Emilie looked at Hermione like what is he talking about. I guess you can tell them. All Hermione said was "Sirius. Sirius said where I could find the second Potter twin."  
  
"Sirius told you where you could find her. I have to talk to him and ask him why he didn't tell me I had a sister as great as Emilie. In fact I should ask him why he didn't tell me I had a sister period." Harry said anger rising in his voice.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't let him. He said not until we graduated from school, now get over it. I'm here now. I'm here to stay so get used to it." Emilie said taking a breath.  
  
" I have another question Hermione," Ron asked " when did Sirius tell you Harry had a twin?"  
  
"Well," Hermione said pondering the question " it was the day of graduation, I remember it well."  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Hogwarts Graduation Day, One Year Ago  
  
Harry and the other two were celebrating with Sirius when Sirius pulled Hermione aside.  
  
" I want to tell you something that you CANNOT tell Harry or Ron." Said Harry's godfather.  
  
"I promise I won't." Hermione said  
  
"Harry has a twin sister that is hidden in America because of You-know-who would of killed her if she wasn't with me that night. I asked a couple of friends to take her because I knew I wouldn't come back after that 'night'. I them that when she turned 17 or 18, she and Harry could meet after graduation and told them that I would have a friend of Harry's come and invite his sister to England and then go to Harry's place. Would you do that for me, Hermione?" Sirius stated.  
  
"Ok, I will," She said "what is her name?"  
  
"Emilie."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Hermione told Ron and Harry this and went on "He told me the address and her name. That was where I was at this year."  
  
"I want to meet your foster parents." Harry told his sister.  
  
"Let's make a trip of it. I have always wanted to go to America" stated Ron.  
  
"Ok I'll write Sam and Carrie that we're coming." Emilie told the others. 


	6. chapter five The romance of Emilie Potte...

Chapter 5 The Romance of Emilie Potter  
  
On the airplane Ron was amazed that the muggles were so good at getting along with out magic.  
  
" Honestly Ron You should have taken Muggle Studies" Hermione stated.  
  
" There's the Herm we know and love" said Harry with love in his eyes that no one but his sister could see.  
  
"Hey Harry, come sit by me so we can talk," Emilie said " NOW!"  
  
I wonder what she wants with Harry Ron thought looking at Emilie in surprise that she can be so demanding just like her brother. No wonder their twins. I like it.  
  
Meanwhile when Ron was drooling over Emilie she and Harry were talking about the people they grew up with and the people that the like.  
  
"Well, Dudley and our aunt and uncle were awful, they made me sleep in the cupboard underneath the stairs until I was 11. Then there was the letters from school. On my birthday, Hagrid the gamekeeper and Care of magical creatures teacher, took me to Diagon alley to get my books. I slept in the smallest room for the rest of my school years. In the third year at Hogwarts, I met Sirius and that was when he told me that he was my godfather. When I went to the Dursley's at the end of the summer I had a letter from Sirius, when Uncle Vernon saw it he got scared. I was able to have all of my books and my trunk in my room for the rest of the time I was there."  
  
"You mean they were scared of Sirius. After we get back I want to go to their house and scare.... I mean meet them." Emilie said smiling because Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok. we'll all go and put a show on for them how about that?"  
  
"Ok, now let's talk about Ron. I want to know ALL about him."  
  
While Harry was telling her about his best friend Emilie was looking at her brothers best friend's profile. I think I can trust him as long as he doesn't fuck this up for me unlike Joshua. (A/N I think she was talking about her ex.) I don't care about his looks. She thought.  
  
"Enough Harry I want to go and sit by Ron now is that ok? She asked her brother.  
  
"Yea, but I want to know one question, Emilie did Sirius ever tell you who was born first?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes he did It was you. I am 5 minutes younger then you are," She said matter-a-factly.  
  
"Good." Was all Harry said.  
  
****  
  
When Emilie went to sit next to Ron, he was surprised that as soon as she sat down, she stood up again.  
  
"Where are you goin'." He asked  
  
"To the restrooms if it's any of your business" she said smiling sweetly  
  
Why did I say that? She pondered I have no Idea.  
  
When she got back, she sat down and soon fell asleep on Ron's shoulder. It was a couple of hours when she woke up. Ron was looking at her with so much emotion she almost cried.  
  
"What? What is it Ron?" She asked her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"I want to kiss you so much."  
  
"What's stopping you? She asked  
  
"Him. I'm afraid I won't make a good boyfriend and I don't want Harry to hurt me." Pointing at Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said that if I hurt you I'd get hurt"  
  
"Ron." was all she said.  
  
"When the plane lands and we're alone could I kiss you?"  
  
The tears were running down her face now "yes".  
  
"Good."  
  
When the plane landed Ron and Emilie was holding hands. Harry and Hermione asked the same question at the same time.  
  
"Hey you two what was going on over there? Emilie, Why were you crying?" Harry asked with concern for his sister. Hermione asked the same question to Ron. " Why was she crying, Ron? He ignored the question  
  
"None of your beeswax, brother dear." Emilie said smiling a watery smile at Harry.  
  
"Em, come to the bathrooms with me"  
  
"'Kay. I need to talk to you any way."  
  
When they were walking into the restroom Hermione looked at Emilie and asked her a question,  
  
"What did he say to you, Em?"  
  
"He wanted to kiss me but not in front of my over protective brother."  
  
"I ought to kill him, but we better catch the cab."  
  
"Why the cab they live a block away we apparate there."  
  
I'll get the boys and meet you here" Hermione said to her friend 


	7. Chapter 6 The andrews

Chapter 6: the Andrews  
  
When the others got to the place where Emilie was at, the girls went into the bathroom to check that no one was in there so the guys could apparate.  
  
"All clear guys!" said Hermione  
  
The guys went in the bathroom and said at the same time "see you there."  
  
When they reappeared they were in a happy little neighborhood much unlike the one Harry grew up in.  
  
"Well here it is. Let's go" Emilie said to the others.  
  
They went up to the house and knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home? I'm here," Emilie called to the empty house "and if no one comes to say hello I'm going to the hotel."  
  
A woman called in a southern accent "'Milie is that you? We're out back."  
  
The group went to the back door and came out to a large deck that covered the whole backside of the house.  
  
"Carrie, this is my friend Ron Weasley and you know Hermione, and finally my brother Harry."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ron and Harry. Welcome back, Hermione."  
  
All three of them said 'Thank you' at the same time.  
  
Carrie Andrews then called out to her family  
  
"Sam, Angie, Mike, and Shawn Emilie is here come up and greet her!  
  
Then four people of various ages and came up the stairs and stared at Emilie and Harry.  
  
"'Milie, welcome back." Said the older man , giving Emilie a hug.  
  
" Hey, Sam. Emilie said giving him a hug.  
  
"Mr. Andrews, my name is Harry. I'm Emilie's brother." Harry spoke up.  
  
"Sam, Carrie I want to go for a walk with Ron. Can you keep Harry and Hermione company for me?" Emilie asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure can sweetheart go on ahead and show Ron around the neighborhood." Sam said to her.  
  
"Is that ok, guys?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yea go ahead and go, Em. Have fun you guys. Don't be out too long." Harry said to his sister.  
  
"See you later." Hermione said to her friends. 


	8. Chapter 7 Josh White

Disclaimer: I made up Sam Carrie, Angie, Mike, Shawn, Josh and Mary Rose's names. I did not get them from real people. If I did it was pure accident.  
  
Chapter 7 Josh White  
  
When they left the house, Ron grabbed Emilie's hand. They didn't talk until they got to the park  
  
"I'm glad we're alone." Emilie confessed  
  
"Me too" Ron agreed.  
  
"Mr Weasley, seem to remember a kiss that you promised me." A smiling Emilie recalled.  
  
"Let's sit down." was all Ron said.  
  
They sat down and Emilie cuddled up next to Ron  
  
"Ron, do you consider us a couple? Emilie asked  
  
"Let me answer your question." Ron said  
  
He kissed her it was a long kiss that lasted for several minutes, before a voice made them break apart.  
  
"Go get a room." It was a familiar young man's voice spoke.  
  
"Joshie, get back here and leave them alone." A young woman's voice spoke, getting louder as she came closer.  
  
"Josh! Mary Rose! Get the hell away from here and leave us alone! Emilie said anger rising in her voice. Ron thought she looked like Harry when he got pissed off.  
  
"'Milie what have you been up to? Other than necking with old freckled-face here" Josh White asked  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM 'FRECKLE-FACE'! This is my boyfriend Ron." Emilie said furious with her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"BOYFRIEND," Josh laughed " he's nothing but a rebound guy."  
  
Shut the fuck up you two-timing, double-crossing, cheating, asshole. And don't make me start on you, bitch!" Emilie said looking at Mary Rose. "Ron, let's go back to Carrie's."  
  
"Okay" was all Ron could get in before.  
  
Josh laughed. "He's a Brit. Can you believe it she's dating a Brit." He whispered to Mary Rose. "The bitch calls her mother 'Carrie'. She doesn't call her even call her 'mom'."  
  
"What do you know about my mother? My parents died when I was a year old. Carrie isn't my mother. Lily Jo Potter was my mother! Sam isn't my father. James Michael Potter was my father! Mike and Shawn are not my brothers. I only have one and his name is Harry James Potter! Get the picture, asshole?! Ron, let's go before I blow."  
  
" Baby, I think you just did," Ron said cautiously as they left "No offence."  
  
Emilie just kissed him. Then she started to cry.  
  
"What is it, Em?" Ron asked  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go back, please?" Emilie said.  
  
"Sure." Ron said.  
  
They were at the front door of the house Emilie stopped Ron from going inside.  
  
'I think that I'll go up stairs and rest for awhile." She told him  
  
"If that is what you want then I'll talk to you later then." Ron said.  
  
When Ron found Harry in the backyard Harry was teaching the boys about Quidditch and letting them rid his broom around the backyard (the house was surrounded by trees and bushes) Ron watched for awhile. When the boys got tired and went inside Harry saw Ron.  
  
"Hey, back so soon Ron? What's up?" Harry asked  
  
"I need to talk to you and Herms. By the way where is she?" Ron asked.  
  
"In the house with Angie, I think probably talking about me." Harry said  
  
"I'll go and get her and meet you in the room I'm staying in. Is that ok?  
  
"That's fine with me. I'll go in with you and then." Harry told his friend.  
  
When Ron and Hermione came into Ron's room they sat on the bed and Ron told them about the run-in with Josh and Mary Rose.  
  
"Damn! I wish that I was there to see what all happened." Harry said when Ron was finished.  
  
"There is a way," piped Hermione "I'll tell you but close the door because I don't want to upset Emilie anymore than we have to." When the door was shut she went on, "I saw this in a book I have at home." To Ron she said " take out your wand and think about the event really hard and say 'Replayo'. Go on then."  
  
Ron got his wand out.  
  
"REPLAYO" Ron chanted. After he said the enchantment a flash of blue-green light came out of his wand and formed into a small movie screen. The screen then showed the scene that he (Ron) had witnessed.  
  
"Great Wizards! Wow and Holy Moly" were just some of the words that the threesome said while the scene was playing. When the scene ended Harry looked at Ron, "Was that her ex-boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
"Yup" Ron answered  
  
"We need to talk to her." Harry said to the others.  
  
She won't talk. I've tried" Ron pointed out.  
  
Ok guys we'll let her come to us. She will. I promise you that she will when she wants to." Hermione suggested.  
  
(A/N The plot thickens to a romance between Harry's sister and his best friend. Will there be a romance between him and Hermione? It's up to you. Do you have any suggestions on what will happen and what I should write next. Please email me @ my e-mail address and title it "Chapter 8: Harry tells the truth to Hermione" 


	9. chapter 8 The Kiss

Chapter 8: the Kiss  
  
When the trio left the room, they found that Emilie was outside reading a book.  
  
"Hey look who's up." Ron said to his new girlfriend going over to her and sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hey yourself." She said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Emi stop there's people." he said turning as red as his hair.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind at the park." Harry cut in.  
  
"Shut up Harry." Ron said to his friend " Em, lets go in and watch a movie."  
  
"Okay let's go." The couple left.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other. I think its time I tell her how I feel. Yes I'll tell her. Harry thought  
  
"Hermione I.I think I'm love with someone really important to me." He spat out.  
  
"Really? Who?" she said  
  
"Y-you." He said  
  
"Well, it's about time. I love you too Harry James Potter." More than you know. She thought  
  
She came over to Harry and sat on his lap. He kissed her long and hard. When they broke apart both of them were breathless.  
  
"Wow!" they said together as Hermione dipped back down for another kiss.  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
While Harry and Hermione were kissing, the other couple was watching out the window.  
  
"I thought this day would never happen." Said Ron to Emilie as she cuddled up next to him.  
  
"Well how long was this 'flirting' going on for?" She asked looking up.  
  
"Ever since our 5th year at Hogwarts. Maybe before than." Ron stated.  
  
They went back to the movie just when Harry and Hermione were coming inside the house.  
  
"Hey you guys lets go for a walk, Harry said and to Hermione he said "and maybe we'll meet that Josh character."  
  
So the couples went for a walk and all four of them holding hands with their new boy/girlfriend. To Harry's luck they did run into Josh and Mary Rose.  
  
" Who's this, Emilie? Your so-called 'brother'." Josh said pointing to Harry.  
  
"Ya I am." Harry stuck out his hand. " Harry Potter's the name, you know the famous Harry Potter, who defeated Lord Voldemort the last year I was in school." He said in one breath.  
  
"Really the Harry Potter? Well I'll be. I'm honoured."  
  
"We better go, Harry and pack." Emilie said to her brother  
  
"Pack why?"  
  
"The plane leaves at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning and if I know you, you won't get up until 9:30. Emilie said smiling at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Be quiet. Em." Harry said to her.  
  
"Well its true, darling. you don't get up unless your woken up by someone." Hermione said to him. He glared at her but his expression lightened when she smiled at him  
  
"Emilie, can we talk?" Mary Rose spoke up.  
  
"Oh my god she talks!" Hermione said to Emilie in a whisper. They giggled.  
  
"Yea sure, Rosi what is it?" Emilie answered.  
  
Come over here away from Josh. I don't want him to hear," Mary Rose said " I just want to say I'm sorry for what we did to you before you left."  
  
I forgive you Rosi but what about josh?" she asked.  
  
"I hope he will forget this shit I really do. I don't know, Em I just don't know "  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§ 


	10. The Dursleys

Chapter 9 Return to the Dursleys  
  
1 "Hey, do you want to come and help me pack, Rosi?" Emilie asked  
  
"Sure, but what about Josh?" Rosi replied  
  
"If he forgives me he can come too." Emilie said  
  
"Look at them they are getting along," Hermione said coming over to them laughing.  
  
The guys were laughing at something Harry said.  
  
"Yo, Josh get your ass over here right now!" Rosi yelled.  
  
"I want to ask you something Josh," Emilie told him "First I'm sorry for that day here in the park. Second, did you ever love me?"  
  
"I forgive you 'Milie. At one time I did, but I love Rosi now."  
  
"That's ok, I have Ron now, and Harry." She agreed.  
  
Then the other four came over to Emilie and Josh just as they hugged.  
  
"AWWWWWWWW!" they all said except for Ron who said "Hey that's my job. Break it up you two!"  
  
They all laughed at him.  
  
"Let's go back to the house so we can pack. You two can come too if you want." Emilie said told Josh and Rosi. They nodded. All of them went back and had a going-away party for Harry and the others. After awhile they went to Emilie's room where she and Hermione (along with Rosi) to pack.  
  
"Hey, what happened between Harry and you?" Emilie asked Hermione.  
  
"Well. he told me that he loved me and then kissed ME!" she said love in her eyes.  
  
"Wow! You and Harry Potter a couple. I envy you Hermione." Rosi exclaimed.  
  
"Not to mention that I'm his sister and you are my BEST friend." Emilie said laughing.  
  
"Yea. What I would give to be in your shoes." Rosi said.  
  
"No don't think that, Rosi. I just saw Harry for the first time a few weeks ago and I don't want you to go through what I did." Said to her friend. Rosi just nodded.  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
The next day  
  
At 9:45 A.M., the 6 friends (Josh and Mary Rose were seeing them off) went to the airport to see Emilie, Ron, Hermione, and Harry get on the plane to London to go see the Dursleys to introduce them to Emilie, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'll miss you guys. I hope you come to visit us in London. I'll write and tell you about the meeting. I can't wait to scare. I mean meet them." Emilie said to her friends. They all started laughing so hard that they had to sit down.  
  
" They won't know what hit them." Harry said recovering from his laughing  
  
Ya they'll think you mum came back to life." Ron said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
Then a voice came over the loud speaker "ATTENTION ALL PASSAGERS FLIGHT 2545 IS NOW BOARDING I REPEAT FLIGHT 2545 IN NOW BOARDING."  
  
"Oh. That's us" Hermione said.  
  
"Let's get you guys on the plane." Josh said.  
  
So they ran to the terminal and walked up to the ticket booth and gave the attendant their tickets and then went to say goodbye to their friends. The girls hugged while the guys shook hands.  
  
Then the four of them went to get on the plane and when it was their turn they turned around and Emilie shouted "we're inviting you to our place for Christmas, please come" and when they nodded she smiled and waved.  
  
§~§~§~§  
  
At the Dursley's  
  
As they walked up the sidewalk Harry was warning them about Dudley and how fat he was. When they got to the door Emilie rang the doorbell and then Harry and her aunt came to the door and opened it Petunia screamed  
  
"L-l-l-lily?"  
  
No I'm Not Lily I'm your niece Emilie and I'm pleased to meet you Aunt Petunia." Emilie smiled 


	11. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 10: Return to Hogwarts  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
A Couple of months later  
  
Well after scaring the living daylights out of my aunt, uncle, and cousin {which we loved, especially me. But I'll tell you about it later} we left to go to Ron's mum and dad's house so Emilie could meet the all nine of Weasley's plus George's girlfriend Katie Bell. We stayed there for a week before we had to go to Hogwarts to start our jobs as teachers. Ron as the Astronomy teacher, Hermione as the Study of Ancient Runes teacher, and me as the DADA {Defence against the Dark Arts} teacher. As for Emilie she worked at the school library with Madam Pince as the assistant you know working at the front desk and help with the checkout and putting books away. Therefore, we were all together. And Ron was working up to something that would change Emilie's life.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
Before Hogwarts Start of Term Banquet  
  
August 28, 2004  
  
When Harry, Ron, and the girls went to Hogwarts so they could talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione's new boss Professor Albus Dumbledore. They went to see if there was a position for Emilie at the school.  
  
"I'm trying to find any job I so can close to my brother and my friends. Can you help? She asked.  
  
"Let's see since these three took up the last teaching position," Dumbledore said "But there is the Assistant Librarian."  
  
" I'll take it," she said smiling at the wizened old wizard. He smiled back, "when do I start?"  
  
"Right away. If you like. I'll let you meet Madam Pince now."  
  
" Thank you, Professor, thank you very, very, very much." She said.  
  
Then she, Ron, and the others went to the library so Emilie could meet the librarian, Madam Pince, and as they walked down the corridors they ran into their old Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger, is that you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're teaching here now, Ma'am." Hermione answered.  
  
"Really. Who is your friend who looks so much like your mother, Potter? And what is she doing here?" McGonagall continued looking at Emilie.  
  
" She is the new assistant librarian." Harry said.  
  
"Oh good. Her name please." She went on.  
  
Emilie spoke up. "Emilie Rae Potter, Ma'am.  
  
" Goodness gracious, your sister Potter. Miss Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope that we can be good friends and if you need any guidance that you can come to me. Well I have to go I'll talk to you all later." In addition, with that the teacher left with Emilie looking overwhelmed with the teacher's words.  
  
"Well that's different." Ron said looking at his old teacher's back. Harry started laughing and Hermione was looking at Professor McGonagall's back with a look of surprise.  
  
"What so amazing about that?" asked Emilie looking at her brother, boyfriend, and friend.  
  
"Well she was very strict when we were at school." Harry noted.  
  
"So your point is what?" Emilie asked.  
  
"Well she was happy to see us but when we were in school she was strict and not a teacher to be crossed." Hermione told her. Emilie then started to walk. Then the group of four went on to the library. There Emilie was given a tour of the library and also was shown her chambers where she settled.  
  
Then the group went to Diagon Alley so they could get their robes and other items (for example Ron had to get a new telescope and another item for Emilie {IA/N you will find out what that Item is later}]. Harry, Emilie, and Hermione ran into Rubeus Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hullo Harry, Hermione and who is this may I ask?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"This is Ron's girlfriend Emilie Rae Potter also known as my sister." Harry said simply smiling at the look his friend was giving Emilie.  
  
"Holy bucket of flobberworms! You found 'er did ya, Hermione?" Hagrid said pulling Emilie into a hug that made her feel warm and missing Ron since he left on a secret mission. She felt that this man could be trusted.  
  
"I thought that you weren't to tell any one that." Harry started but Hagrid stopped him. "She didn't Sirius told me." Harry just shrugged.  
  
1 Meanwhile at the muggle jewelers shop.  
  
Ron was looking at pieces of jewelry for Emilie.  
  
" I think that I'll take that one." Pointing at a ring that was perfect for the love of his life. He paid for the ring with Galleons that he had exchanged to muggle money [What is Ron up to?].  
  
Hogwarts Start of Term Banquet  
  
September 1, 2004  
  
After the sorting ceremony and feast the headmaster gave his usual speech about the rules and Filch's new list of items that are forbidden in the school. Then he introduced the new teachers.  
  
"We have four new teachers this year. Ronald Weasley as the Astronomy teacher, Hermione Granger as the Study of Ancient Runes teacher, Harry Potter as the Defence against the Dark Arts and Harry's sister Emilie Potter as the Assistant Librarian." At this the teachers as well as the students looked at the seat next to Ron at Emilie who started blushing.  
  
"Well I think its time for bed. Good night everyone. Go on then. Prefects show the first years to the common rooms thank you." At with that all the other teachers gathered around Emilie and the others talking at once. All except one man.  
  
"I'm getting tired if you will excuse me please thank you. You all will be able to meet me through out the year." Emilie pointed out. They all left.  
  
" Who is that man right there?" Emilie asked looking at the man that did not crowd around them.  
  
"That's professor Snape the potions teacher." Ron said scowling.  
  
"He's awful. We hated him when we were at school as much as he hated us. Besides if you don't bother him he won't bother you " Hermione said opening the door to her room.  
  
"Ya he went to school with mom, dad, Sirius and Remus Lupin dad and Sirius's friend we'll go see him this summer. Okay?" Harry told his sister.  
  
She replied with a "OK".  
  
The school year went by quickly and soon it was Christmas. Harry Hermione and Ron were planing a very special surprise for Emilie who was working very hard at the library because Madam Pince was thinking of retiring and was trying to find a new librarian. Emilie was trying to get the job.  
  
"You work to hard babe." Ron told her on the last day of term.  
  
" Ron I want this job and I'm going to get it if it kills me. If I don't get the job I'm quitting and going to work in Hogsmeade when and if that happens I'll never talk to you again." Emilie told Ron with a stern look.  
  
"Lordy she told you didn't she, Ron?" Hermione said laughing at her friend.  
  
"Be quiet Hermione." Ron said looking at his girlfriend shaking his head.  
  
Then Harry came in.  
  
"Hey you guys come with me to my classroom."  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just come on." He said grabbing her hand. When they got to the room Harry used as a classroom he turned to Emilie and told her to cover her eyes as he opened the door. Ron led her in she opened her eyes and there was.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?" she said walking to him and giving him a hug.  
  
I'm here to see if you and Harry are getting along. Also I'm here for you your first Christmas at Hogwarts. It is going to be interesting this year." He replied.  
  
"Well we're glad you here" Harry told his godfather.  
  
{A/N Thank you For All the reviews good and bad please keeping reviewing And I'll try to answer all Your questions 


	12. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potter name I own plot, josh and Rosi and I don't own the characters except Emilie and others that are made up and not in the books.  
  
Chapter 11 The Proposal  
  
Christmas Day  
  
1 Ron got up thinking that this was going to be the best day of his life. He went to the door of Madam Potter (Emilie got her job as the head librarian). He knocked and she opened the door looking pissed.  
  
2 "Ron it is 8:30 in the fucking morning get a life will you please!"  
  
"Ouch I'm hurt! Well Merry Christmas to you too." Ron said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Wait here and I'll get dressed. I will be right back," she said smiling. She closed the closed the door. A few minutes later she emerged carrying a large pile of presents.  
  
"There are some more in my room, Ron, will you get them please. And if you open any of them I'll kill you." Ron just smiled. Just wait babe your life is about to change. He thought. When they got to Harry's room Emilie knocked. A grumbling Harry and Sirius got dressed and they all moved toward Hermione's room.  
  
" Merry Christmas Herms." They all said together.  
  
2.1 "M-merry Christmas everyone," she said laughing "come in, come in Josh and Rosi should be here any minute." Just as she said that there was a knock on Hermione's door. Harry got up from his spot on his girlfriend's bed and opened the door.  
  
2.2 "Merry Christmas, Harry." A smiling Rosi said. Josh was carrying the gifts.  
  
"Well that is some pile." Josh said putting the gifts on the pile.  
  
"Josh, Rosi, this is Harry and my godfather Sirius Black." Emilie said to her friends.  
  
"It's a pleasure Mr Black. Josh said to Sirius.  
  
"Call me Sirius please Josh." Sirius said.  
  
"OK it's time for some serious present opening don't you think? Ron said. "Nope its time for breakfast. Everybody out! NOW! Scoot!" Hermione said opening the door.  
  
"Is that why you like her Harry? Or is that only one of them?" Rosi asked Harry laughing while they were being pushed out the door.  
  
"It's one of the reason I like her, but there are others. I'll tell you later, Rosi." He replied  
  
After breakfast the group went back to Hermione's room and found a place that they could sit down to unwrap presents.  
  
"'Moine this is for you from Harry." Emilie said to Hermione as Harry got up and gave it to his girlfriend. Harry got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me, Hermione Ann Granger" he asked, and she started to cry.  
  
"YES I WILL Harry I will marry you!" she ran into his arms.  
  
Ron put his hand in his pocket and squeezed the box that he planned to give Emilie later that day.  
  
The present opening went very fast after that then the group went down to the Christmas dinner and that was where Ron was going to give Emilie her last present.  
  
"Em, I have one last gift for you today. Do you want it know or later?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um. how about now." Emilie said  
  
"OH really now Ok," he got to one knee " I know we haven't known each other for very long but you made me crazy the first time I saw you so Emilie Rae Potter will you be my wife?"  
  
To Be Continued. 


	13. The Answer

Chapter 12 The Answer  
  
1.1 Ron repeated the question.  
  
"Will be my wife?"  
  
"Ron! This, this is soooo… ummmmm… sudden but I will, I will be you wife." She replied as he pulled out the ring and everyone clapped, cheered and Harry slapped Ron on the back. Then Ron gave her the box and as she opened it she gasped.  
  
"Ron you didn't pay this much for me did you a whole months salary. But it's the thought that counts. I love you so much I really do." She said.  
  
" Well let's skip the feast and go to Hogsmeade and celebrate how about that?" Harry said to the others.  
  
"Let's not forget Hagrid." Hermione told her fianceè.  
  
The group then went to Hagrid's hut and invited him to Hogsmeade to the local pub for major celabrating that lasted until 10:00pm when the pub closed.  
  
"When do you girls want to get married?" Ron asked the girls.  
  
They looked at each other at Hermione nodded.  
  
"July 31st Harry and my birthday. Is that okay Harry?" Emilie asked and he nodded.  
  
So the girls all planned the wedding and it was to be in the great hall at Hogwarts (special permission from Dumbledore).  
  
1.1.1 A COUPLE of months later  
  
Every thing was ready for the wedding and it was only 2 weeks away the girls were looking for wedding dresses in Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions.  
  
"What one should I chose Hermione?" Emilie asked her friend.  
  
" I think it should be this one?'' Hermione said holding up a dress.  
  
"I think so too." She replied  
  
  
  
(A/N I know I know it's short I'm thinking to do a Song fic for the wedding and afterward a very short and sexy honeymoon for the two couples( 


	14. The Wedding

Chapter 13 The Wedding  
  
This chapter Is based on the song By *//\\//SYNC  
  
1.1 "Something like you"  
  
2 The Big DAY  
  
The day started out like this: Emilie and Hermione got up very early to get ready.  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron got up at 10:30A.M to get dressed and get to the Great Hall for the ceremony.  
  
So many times I thought I held it in my hands,  
  
2.1.1 But just like grains of sand  
  
Love slipped through my fingers.  
  
"Today is our wedding day Hermi, and I'm so nervous I can't breathe." Emilie told her friend coming over and squeezing her hands.  
  
"Me either Em. I can't believe that in two hours I will be Mrs, Harry James Potter. And we'll be sisters. " Hermione said.  
  
3 An Hour Later  
  
"Its almost time to say our vows Ron" Harry said.  
  
"Well I can't wait for your sister to be Mrs. Ronald Jonathan Weasley." Ron replied.  
  
"I feel the same about Hermione." Harry said.  
  
And so many nights,  
  
I asked the Lord above  
  
Please make me lucky enough To find a love that lingers  
  
Another hour later  
  
The band started as the flower girls and ring bearers (one for Ron and Emilie and one for Harry and Hermione} were walking down the isle. Then Rosi met Josh halfway down the isle.  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something like you.  
  
Just as Josh and Rosi got to altar Emilie and Hermione started down the isle Harry met Emilie halfway and Ron met Hermione halfway down the isle. When they both got to the altar Ron went over to Emilie and walked with her towards Professor Dumbledore (who was giving the ceremony) and Harry did the same with Hermione.  
  
"We are gathered here today to…" Dumbledore began.  
  
Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn  
  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
  
Even if it takes forever  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron and Emilie have decided to say their own vows. "Go ahead Harry." Dumbledore said to Harry.  
  
"Ever since the 5th at Hogwarts I have loved you. Even though we won't always agree on everything I will always love you more than life itself. For now until I leave this earth and forevermore I will love you." Harry promised Hermione.  
  
It was Hermione's turn.  
  
"Hermione." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Harry, out of all of those fights we had in school I'm so glad we didn't have to fight about spending the rest of lives together. I will never love anybody as much as I love you. And I will love you always and forever. I will be happy no matter what happens in the time we spend together. I love you more than my cat." Hermione said laughing through her tears. Everyone laughed at the last part.  
  
"Now Harry you will take the ring and place it on Hermione's finger as you repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter give you Hermione Ann Granger this ring to wed thee…"Dumbledore told Harry. Harry repeated the words.  
  
With you by my side  
  
I can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
  
As long as we're together.  
  
"Hermione repeat after me. I, Hermione Ann Granger give you Harry James Potter this ring to wed thee…" Hermione repeated the word of her old headmaster.  
  
Something magical, something spiritual,  
  
Something stronger than the two of us alone.  
  
Something physical, Something undeniable.  
  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known...  
  
"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you husband and wife. Harry you may kiss the bride." Harry did as he was told.  
  
"Ron and Emilie have decided to also say their own vows. Ron you may start." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I've decided to take words from a muggle song I liked. So here I go," he took a breath. "When winter comes in summer, when nothing last forever. When lies become the truth. That's when I'll stop loving you. It is true I'll never stop loving you, Emilie when those entire things happen I will stop loving you. And if something happens to you I will not make to go on living." Ron said to his bride.  
  
My heart is telling me  
  
That you could be my meant to be  
  
I know it more each time we touch…  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
"Emilie." Dumbledore said  
  
"Ron I have loved you at first sight. Nothing can stop me from this feeling. I prayed to all the great wizards that you felt this way too and by those words you told me I now know that you do I love you so much I hurt inside and all I will be and all I ever was is because of you. I will die before I leave you." Emilie told her beloved.  
  
"Now Ron you will take the ring and place it on Emilie's finger as you repeat after me. I, Ronald Jonathan Weasley give you Emilie Rae Potter this ring to wed thee…"Dumbledore told Ron. He repeated the words.  
  
"Emilie repeat after me. I, Emilie Rae Potter give you Ronald Jonathan Weasley this ring to wed thee…" Emilie repeated the word of her mentor.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you husband and wife. Ron you may kiss the bride," Ron kissed his new wife.  
  
I would like to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Jonathan Weasley." Dumbledore announced to the crowd and all of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Emilie's friends and family clapped. After the couples walked up the isle all the guests came to greet the wedding party, to say goodbye to the brides and grooms who greeted the guests with love and friendship.  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you, something like you  
  
That something like you could happen to me.  
  
Later that day  
  
As the newly weds were dancing the first dance of night when Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at the clock and it was 5:15. In 2 hours the surprise would be unveiled for Emilie would know how much they all love her she had no clue what was going to happen. Harry and Hermione sneaked out to the balcony to talk about later that night and what he would do to her. Then Hagrid said that it was time for the brother-sister dance and that Harry better get his ass in there or Hagrid would steal Hermione and not give her back until after Ron and Emilie left.  
  
"Ok it's time for the brother-sister dance Harry, Emilie Ron and Ginny. Hermione you can dance with any of the Weasley brothers that are not married." Said the deejay.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"Its time for The YOU-know-What Harry." Hermione said to her husband.  
  
"Ya ok I'll get it I'll be back." Harry told her as he left.  
  
"ATTENTION EVERYONE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY AS SOON AS HARRY GETS BACK." Hermione said to the guests and motioning to Ron.  
  
"HERE HE IS. EM, COME ON UP WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU JUST TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH YOU CHANGED OUR LIVES." Hermione gave her sister-in-law the gift that was from the people that love her. As she opened it she gasped. It was the picture album Hagrid gave Harry in his first year when Harry was at Hogwarts when Harry was in the hospital ward. Emilie looked at the back to see something Harry didn't see before when he looked at it.  
  
"Harry. Look," she said to her twin " look at this Harry." As Harry looked at the picture he saw a family of four. A man was holding a little baby girl with red hair like the woman and the woman was holding a baby boy.  
  
" Why didn't I see this before, Emilie why?" Harry said  
  
"I don't know Harry. Why didn't you?" She retorted  
  
"HA, ha very funny, Emi you're hilarious," Harry said to his sister. "But look at the back of the book we put something there just for you."  
  
As Emilie looked in the back of album and saw a bunch of pictures of Harry Hermione and Ron with Emilie "Great wizards you guys. WOW! Thank you so much. I mean it I love it and all three of you so much. After we all get back we will take some more. "  
  
"Its time for the couples to leave" George said to the crowd.  
  
As Harry and Hermione Potter and Ron and Emilie Weasley left the room Ron's twin brothers set off some fireworks. Both of the couples wave and their friends as they apparated into thin air separating o go to different place. The Potters went to southern Florida and the Weasleys went to the Bahamas.  
  
Something happen, Can't believe that you happened to me  
  
{A/N I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I dedicate this story to my one of my dearest friends Shawn Anderson who was killed in a train accident on October 4, 2001. I miss Shawn so much and that's why I named one of Emilie's foster brothers Shawn. I know that I will receive many reviews from people are sorry that it happened. Even though Shawn is gone he will hold a special place in my heart.}  
  
{A/N 2 I am a huge *//\\// SYNC fan so that is why I used 2 of my favorite songs from the group.} 


	15. Harry's Honeymoon

{This is not appropriate for people under the age of 14 years old}  
  
Chapter 14 Harry's Wedding Night  
  
After Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall they went to Hogsmeade, then they apparated to Florida for the first week as man and wife.  
  
"Wow its so beautiful Harry don't you think?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes it is, but so are you. I'm thinking about something else though." He said putting his fingertip on her noise.  
  
"Really what are…OH Harry you're a very naughty man." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"That's why you live me right?" he asked smiling  
  
"That and other reasons mister Potter." She replied.  
  
"Well I'm ready to check in to the hotel how about you, Mrs. Potter?" he replied.  
  
"Harry but what about the sights…I thought you wanted to see the sights?" His wife asked.  
  
"You wanted to see the sight I just want to see the bed."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I'm tired," Harry said with a wicked look in his eye.  
  
She just laughed "let's go you big lug."  
  
They walked in to the hotel.  
  
  
  
1 LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
When they got back from dinner Harry went to take a shower and Hermione decided to join him. As she opened the door she saw that he was soaping his body. She slipped off her clothes stepped in to the shower and closed the door. She picked up the washcloth and soap to lather up and wash his back. She startled him.  
  
"Hermione what are doing in here?"  
  
"I came to take a shower is that alright?"  
  
"Fine by me. A little lower please."  
  
Harry turned around as she went lower and she gasped. He just grinned. As she washed the area she could feel that he was getting aroused and she dropped the washcloth and started to rub the area nice and slow. He took her mouth in his and turned the water off and took her in his arms and carrying her to the bed.  
  
"I think its time to become man and wife don't you think?" Harry asked.  
  
She just nodded. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels and came back in the room, walked over to the bed. Then he dried Hermione off and held a towel out for her to dry him off. They ran their hands up and down each other and when he entered her she gave a small scream. She wrapped her legs around he hip and he started a rhythm of the steady up and down motion that was used in the mating of man and woman. They climaxed at the same time. When they were spent he rolled off and settled her next to him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you Harry." A tired Hermione whispered.  
  
"I love you too Hermione." He replied and they soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. ITs Finally here The 19th Chapter when H...

2e Harry's Secret Sister By Alli2003 Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a pair of socks! (  
  
Seven months later in the Hogwarts Library Emilie walked up the isle pushing the book cart putting books away off and on. When she was putting Hogwarts a History away when a man came up behind her. "Excuse me Ma'am? Are you Emilie Weasley?" the man said startling Emilie. "Yes I am. How May I help you sir?" "God, you look just like your mother I'm looking for Harry and Hermione Potter. Do you know where I can find them?" Just then Harry walk in yelling Emilie's name. " Emmy? Where are you at in here I have news." "Harry I'm back here and please hurry!" she called to her brother. To the stranger she said " Harry is coming now. Oh. Here he is." To her brother she said "Harry I'd like you to meet. oh dear I don't know your name!" "Remus Lupin and I think that Harry knows who I am. Don't you Harry?" Lupin said smiling. "Why, Emilie, this is Dad's other best friend, Moony. See there was Wormtail (at saying his nickname Harry looked ready to kill Peter Petigrew which he did three years ago), Moony, Padfoot, and dad, Prongs. They themselves called the Marauders. And they made this," Harry said pulling the Marauder's Map out, "I found this out in my third year from Sirius and Remus here. " Harry said beaming at a man who was like an uncle to him. While Harry was telling Emilie the story, Ron snuck up behind Emilie and wrapped his arms around her extended seven month belly making her jump. To Ron she let out a curse.  
"Whoa Babe, easy there its just me. Oh hi Remus. What's going on?" Ron said smiling at his old friend,  
"Not much Ron, I hear you going to be a father, or rather see that you are. Any way I came to meet Lily and James' long lost daughter. Remus Jonothon Lupin." Lupin said to Emilie putting his hand. (A/N I made up Lupin's middle name! You know R. J. Lupin)  
"Emilie Rae Potter Weasley, nice to meet you, Sir." Emilie replied smiling shyly.  
"What is with the 'Sir' thing Call me Unci Remus" Lupin Replied making the group laugh. "Hey people what is so funny," a glowing Hermione asked as she walked over to the group. "Ha ha hi Herm oh 'Unci Remus' stopped by to see us." Harry said making everyone (mostly Ron and himself) fall on the floor laughing so hard they almost cried. "Unci Remus? Oh Professor Lupin Hi. Oh Emmy I have something to tell you come here."  
"Ok I'm coming. Hold on to you robes." Emilie said waddling over to  
where Hermione stood. "Now what's going on Hermi?" "Well remember that Dinner we had three months ago with the guys. after that Harry and I went home and well I'm expecting our first baby in seven months." She told her sister-in law. "Oh Herm I'm soo happy for you, you will never guess what I found out yesterday at the doctor I'm having twins." Emilie told her friend. Hermione didn't look happy. "What's wrong Hon?" she asked Hermione. "Oh nothing Em nothing at all. Harry! Come on! We're leaving NOW!"  
  
In Harry and Hermione's Rooms  
  
"Honey what happened with Emmy? Did you tell her? Harry asked. "Ohh I told her. You know what she told me? She told me she is having.She's having TWINS!" "That's well that's all I should congratulate her and Ron." "Harry James Potter I'm upset and don't you dare leave this room I swear to Merlin you will not live to see your first born." She told him.  
"Hermione, Emilie is my sister you are my wife if there is any thing that is wrong me talking to her then we can be separated for a few weeks then so be it." "What? Did? You? Say?" Hermione said getting really pissed off.  
"You heard me Hermione I'm leaving. I'll be at Ron and Emmy's if you would ever need me." Harry said. Harry should of known that you never make a pregnant woman pissed off.  
"Fine be that way. You are not welcome here anymore until you apologize to me." She said her voice rising. "Apologize? APOLOGIZE! Hermione Ann Potter I will NOT apologize to you for I did nothing but feel happy for my twin and her husband who happens to be my best friend in the whole wide wizarding world besides you. You are the one who I share my bed with and my heart, But..." Harry said and Hermione scoffed. "But there is always a but." Hermione said with a sniff. "Will you let me finish. I've only known Em was my sister for a year but I have loved you since the middle of our fourth year though I was blinder then Moody with out his magical eye. I-I love you Herms I always have and will. Goodbye Hermione. See you later." And with that he walked out the door.  
  
(A/N)Wow what a chapter! It took me over a year to write it my stupid computer lost it or maybe I did I will never know. (A/N2) what will happen next????? Will Snape turnout to be Emilie and Harry's actual father? Will Hermione apologize to Harry? What will happen to the Weasleys? Are Emilie's twins Malfoy's not Ron's? Hell no that's just. eww! But you never know with this group. 


	17. Chapter 20 The Letter, the Rumors, the S...

(A/N) For those who have not finished the fifth book I don't want to give a way the end so for those who have read it lets say that he didn't die as "He" has a major role in my story. (A/N 2) I do not own anything but a stupid computer that has a tendency to lose important stories or maybe that's my fault. We will never know. Chapter 20 The Letter, the Rumors, the Surprises, and a Cliff Hanger By Allie-2003 (I changed my pen name)  
  
It was a few weeks till Christmas and Harry and Hermione still had not made up and Harry decided to write his godfather for advice.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
How are you? I'm not so great. Hermione and I had a fight about Emmy. But more about that later. Emilie is getting huge ... but don't tell her I said that she'd um... kill me. I'm staying with her and Ron until Herm and I make up in 6 1/2 months and well if I'm not there I'll kill myself. Well I have to go to class now while . I feel like I'm dying inside with out Hermione. You know she is going to have our first child I wait for your reply.  
Your ever faithful Godson,  
Harry J. Harry now signs his letters to any one Harry J. or H. J. P. just because Hermione goes by Professor H. Potter. After Harry sent Hedwig on her way Harry went to class. This time he was teaching 3rd years. He walked in just as the bell rang and the students were talking. "I heard that his wife the Runes teacher H. Potter kicked him out." Said a student with long braids to the girl next to her.  
"... You know what I heard," said her friend. At that Harry knew it had to end so standing behind the students that were talking about him. Then he spoke.  
"If we are all done talking about my private life we can get on with the lesson..." the girls stopped talking," Thank you Angel, and Nikki, now on with the lesson..." Meanwhile in Hermione's classroom things were not getting any better... (Hermione is substituting for the Muggle Studies teacher) "This is what the muggles call a Telephone they use it to...  
"Professor Potter..."  
"Yes, Maggie what is it?"  
"Did you really kick out the other Professor Potter?"  
"No, he walked out on me NOT that it is any of your business."  
"What did you do to him?"  
"I made him choose me or his sister. Harry chose his sister, now back to the lesson... Muggles use this device to communicate with other muggles." She turned to the black board, wrote down the notes and then homework for the day. "Please write a 10 inch scroll on the functions and practical uses of the telephone to be turned in next week," the bell rang as the class groaned, " hey it's not my fault, its in my notes, class dismissed see some of you in Runes." Hermione went into the Great Hall and went to her seat to eat lunch and looked down at Harry, Ron, and an empty seat. Where was Emilie? Hermione thought I'll ask Ron after lunch. Hermione walked over to Ron after she ate and after a look from Harry asked Ron if she could talk to him alone.  
"Sure What's up? You aren't pissed at me too? Herm it's not her fault that she's having twins who knows you might be having twins too. It runs in the family." "Ron, Ron, RON shut up! Will you please? Where's Ems? I want to apologize for freaking out when she well when she told me some news. So where can I find her?  
"In the library of course where else would she be are you going to talk to her there? Will you bring her food? She hasn't eaten yet.." She nodded. "Great lets get her a plate. She has really weird tastes lately Avocado ice cream with crackers, saltine crackers not wizard crackers." He laughed. "However Harry and Emmy are closer than ever... Herm, why did Harry storm out?"  
"I made him choose between Ems and me, he chose her. I'm going to change all that now and apologize to both of them. I'll take this now to her. Bye then, brother-in-law-in law!"  
  
~~~ Meanwhile in the library~~~ Emilie was sitting in at her desk when Harry walked in smiled and walked over to her with her favorite ice cream Avocado.  
"Why is it pregnant women crave the strangest food?" he asked.  
"To make weak men like you ask questions. By the way what was that greeting?"'  
"I thought that you might like some company." Harry replied ignoring her question. Hermione walked in carrying a tray bearing the food she and Ron prepared for Emilie. "Hey Ems I thought that you might be hungry. Hi, Harry we need to talk when are you free?"  
"Sure Hermy, how about after my next class? My office?" he replied.  
"Of course I will is it alright if I talk to Emilie now?"  
"Sure. See you later kiddo." Harry said to his sister, smiling at her. With that he left the women to talk.  
"Grrrr! Brothers cant live with them can't live without them. Well maybe you can I know I can."  
"I wouldn't know I don't have any siblings. What's what I want to talk about. Emmy.. um I'm sorry for that day 21/2 months ago, I was jealous of the relationship with Harry. I um never had a brother. I know how to feel to be without parents and siblings. I have never told anyone this promise you won't be the school gossip." She smiled. "My name isn't Hermione Ann Granger .My real name is Hermione Catherine Wilding I think that was my grandmother's name. I was adopted by the Grangers when I was three weeks old." Emilie looked stunned but didn't say anything . I was jealous that you had parents that loved you even though they weren't really your parents. Sure the Grangers loved me but in a different way. In a way a foster family loved a special foster child as I was different, not knowing that all that weird stuff was magic. My parents look nothing like me I had bushy hair, bucky teeth, and brains it was weird. My parents told me that I was adopted when I was 15 and was made prefect. After that I did all I could to find out who I was and successful I found my father on graduation day."  
"Hermione don't you see you have a brother and a sister that love you albeit they-we are not of your blood. Hermione Catherine Wilding Granger Potter just look at your sister. What a mouthful" Emilie stood up and looked at her sister in heart her sister-in-law, and her best friend. Hermione stood up and hugged her sister and best friend. "Who was it, Herm?" Emilie spoke as she broke the hug, smiling for the first time in the hour that Hermione was talking.  
Hermione smiled. "His name is Sirius Phinnius Black... I think?"  
"Sirius Phin... SIRIUS! My godfather and who?" Emilie asked stunned.  
"Did Sirius ever tell you who your godmother was?  
"N...No he didn't at least I don't think so? Why?" Emilie asked perplexed.  
"Because I think that is or was my mother. "  
  
[A/N3] I know I'm evil. Yet another cliff hanger. Trust me it will be worth while I have big plans for this story. A little hint two very special characters come as I would say restored to life. And secrets revealed. Who is Hermione's mother? Is Sirius really her father? Or is it Lucius Malfoy? Ewwwww! Who returns to the Order of the Phoenix as there will be another Dark Lord or Lady rising. Untils next time I bid you adieu.* A very devious Grin* 


	18. Chapter 21 Revalations Realizations and ...

-Sirius Tells All and a new character comes into the story-  
  
"Emilie, what are you saying" Harry asked later that night. Harry and Hermione had made up after his class but Ron and Emilie did not know what went on between her brother and his wife. They did not ask.  
After supper Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Emilie sat in the Weasley's school apartment where Emilie and Hermione were choosing from a Muggle magazine nursery furniture for Emilie's twins-to-be.  
"What I'm saying, brother is that the time has come to ask our dear Godfather who or where our godmother is so we can ask her why she abandoned us when we were babies." Emilie said with a momentary look at Hermione. She promised Hermione she wouldn't tell Harry, Ron, or Sirius her secret until Hermione told those three her secret. "Talk to Sirius by Floo. Tell him we need to talk. In fact tell Remus that as well, oh don't forget Hagrid too if he's not gone. RIGHT NOW!" She said as Harry left the room.  
"Hey, what's all this about Emmy? What was all that about being abandoned as babies?" Ron asked Emilie confused. But Hermione was the one that answered,  
"Later, Ron I'll tell you all that after I find out the truth."  
"The truth about wha-" he started to ask but Emilie cut him off with a "SHHHH, Darling," placing his hand on her rounded belly, "the babies are moving." Hermione, smiling at the dazed look on Ron's face, placed her hand on her own slightly bulging tummy sure that there was more than one little person occupying it. Instead Hermione told the others about what was said between her and Harry. (uh-oh I feel a flashback coming on) ~~~Flashback~~~ (yup I was right) (Hermione's POV) After all the commotion in the library I went to the DADA department just as the class was getting out. Students all greeted me as they passed,  
"Hi, Professor P." "What's up, Professor Potter."  
"Professor Potter, can I see you about the Runes essay tomorrow?"  
"Sure, Beccey in the morning before class, come to my office." I replied to the 4th year Ravenclaw student as I entered Harry's classroom.  
In an amused voice I said as Harry jumped startled, "Professor Harry James Potter I would like to talk to you now, please?"  
"Of course Professor Potter. What can I do to you... I mean for you." He replied wickedly. "We need to talk Harry." I told him.  
"I know we do my, Hermy I know we do. Can I start?" at my nod he continued. "Hermione I have been in love with you since fifth year, maybe before that. I fell unbreakably in love with you the moment you kissed my cheek that summer Voldemort came back. And I never stopped, never."  
"Oh, Harry!" I said choked with tears, " Love you to always." End flashback (still on Hermione's POV)  
"I then kissed him like mad and well... " I said blushing "we had the best sex we've ever had since our honeymoon." I finished telling them with Emilie looking satisfied that everything went well and Ron just looking horrified. I just smiled.  
  
(Normal POV)  
Harry walked in with three looks from his family: Emilie looking him up and down approvingly, Ron looking at him shocked, and Hermione giving him a look that was telling him what was to come later that night.  
"Harry you were right about Emmy she is...hug...umm radiant" Sirius said coming in behind his godson looking at his goddaughter. Emilie stood up with help from Ron, smacked Sirius in the shoulder, before hugging him, knowing what he was going to say. She then glared at her brother.  
"Harry James!" she said good naturedly.  
"Yes Emilie Rae?" he replied innocently.  
"If I wasn't about to deliver I'd kill you."  
"Hey, lady I just told him the truth," he replied going and sitting by his wife, "besides I don't think my watch wife would like you killing me." He finished earning a punch from Hermione while she muttered "Watch wife indeed, ill give him a watch wife. His wife watching him right out the door. "Now children, behave your self do I have to give you detentions." Replied Remus, grinning.  
"No, Unci Remus!" all four younger adult s said in unison, laughing as Hagrid came in saying.  
"Whasat they called ye Remus? Unci... Remus? Ok, you four can call me Uncca Hagrid or yer kids can." The room erupted in to laughter as Emilie still standing went around the room hugging the other two men that came in the room.  
"Ok Group." Sirius said looking grim about the reason they were all here, "Its time to get down to business what is it that you guys want to know about your godmother?" Ron looked confused as did Lupin and Hagrid. Harry's look was blank. Emilie started to speak but Hermione broke in.  
"I think I... they want to know who she was and if she is still alive and where to find her." Sirius stared at Hermione as if see her for the first time, with a quick look of recollection but quickly shook his shaggy head. "All right her name was Caitlin Joy Wilding and to my recollection she is alive and has a house here in Scotland... I think Glasgow I'm not sure maybe she lives in London..." at that Hermione got up from her perch next to Harry and left the room. " What's with her?" Harry asked Emilie.  
"Nothing, Harry I think she ought to tell you when she's ready" Replied his sister as Crookshanks jumped lightly next to Emilie and started to purr as she petted him. ~~~Hermione office~~~ Hermione went to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and her best quill and started to write a letter to Caitlin Wilding.  
Dear Miss Wilding,  
My name is Hermione Potter. I am Harry Potter's wife and I have reason to believe you are also my birth mother. I was adopted at 3 weeks of age by a Muggle family and would like to know the truth as soon as possible. I therefore am inviting you to Hogwarts for Christmas an if you accept you may stay at Harry's and mine apartment. Yours truly, Hermione C. Potter Hermione sent Hedwig who had returned later that day to find Caitlin Wilding and waited not ten minutes for a reply when the owl returned with an answer.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I wondered how long you would take to find me, yes it is true I am your mother and would love to come for Christmas. Does Harry know about this have you found his sister Emilie yet oh well we can talk when I get there I'm on my way to Hogwarts as I speak, I will arrive in two hours and can't wait to see you and the woman you have become.  
Love Always,  
Your Mother Caitlin Hermione squealed with delight. It worked. She's coming today . Oh shit I have to get her room ready and then tell Harry and the others she's coming. She thought. Then ran to the apartment and fixed up a room for her mother then ran back to the Weasley's to tell the others especially Harry and Ron who were clueless to the fact Hermione was adopted.  
  
````` Caitlin Joy Wilding walked up the driveway of Hogwarts for the first time in almost 26 years not believing that she was meeting her and Sirius's daughter for the first time since she had decided to put her up for adoption. As she walked up the entry way stairs she thought that nothing had changed. Caitlin had long curly long hair and brown eyes. She was interrupted by a familiar unfriendly voice.  
"Wilding what are you doing here?" Severus Snape asked with a snide grin.  
"Visiting my daughter and her husband if you must know, Snivelers. Where can I find her?" she replied frowning.  
"And just who is your daughter may I ask?"  
You damn well know who she is. Hermione Potter. As you were the one who told my mother I was pregnant, Cousin. If you wont help me I'll go to Minerva. " she told him brushing past him with out a glance back. After being directed to her goddaughter's rooms she knocked on the door. Remus opened the door.  
"Cate? Is that you Cate? You haven't changed one bit. Come in, come in I'm sure that Hermione, Harry, Emilie, and Ron will be pleased to see you." He said hugging her.  
R-Remus is that you. Oh my it's been almost 23 years hasn't it. There she is my baby girl oh she's gorgeous oh Hermie, sweetie I'm sorry I ever gave you up." Cate told her daughter when she walked in and launched herself into her mothers arms. "and who is this?" she asked when Emilie walked in to the room with Harry and Ron. "is that Emmy Rae? Oh you look like Lily did but with James's eyes and having your own babies. Harry James is that you I remember when you were just a wee babe in you mother's arms." She said with tears in her eyes.  
Sirius walked out of the bathroom as he heard.. could it be Caty? No it couldn't but wait it is her it's little Cate. He walked into the room where the other were. Cate was hugging.. Hermione who just turned around and stood next to the older version of the young woman. Could it be Hermione is Caty's daughter, could she be mine? "Hello , Caty its been a long time." He said as she turned around at his voice.  
"Yes, Sirius it has been a very long time. I see that you have met your daughter already."  
  
{A/n wow what a chapter Sirius and Caty are Hermione's parents. Snape her second cousin. And what else can happen tune in next time for the next episode of guiding light... I mean Harry's Secret Sister. He he he!} I own the plot and Caty 


	19. I have a Daughter?

Chapter 21 I have a daughter?  
"My daughter:? Hermione is my daughter? Why didn't I see it before? I've been with her a lot of times, I asked her to get Emmy for me, and yet I didn't see it. She looks just like you, Caty. except now that I see it she has my chin and my eyes." Sirius said pacing back and forth. He looked upset, confused, and a little angry.  
"Sirius, this means I'm your son-in-law and Emmy as my sister you daughter-in-law-in-law. So that means we're all related some how. In a twisted way." Harry said and they all smiled and Sirius laughed. Hermione walked up to her father and hugged him for the first time since he knew the truth that she was his daughter.  
"I'm glad that you are my father, Sirius instead of some other evil git a.k.a. Severus Snape." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hermione Catherine Potter! That 'evil git' is unfortunately is your second cousin."  
"WHAT my cousin! Eww, eww, and eww! Harry we're related to Snape. EWW!  
"Mione, sweetie what do you mean.EWW?! Caitlin asked her daughter. "Mum, I'm sorry but he was the meanest teacher since well ever!"  
  
"Mum! She called me mum." She looked delighted at the pet name. "He's a teacher? And he treated you badly. Oh I'll kill Snivelers. He knew she was my. he knew." She walked over to the fire and threw Floo Powder into the fire stuck her head in and screamed "Marvinous Severus Snape! Get your ass in here and explain your behavior. NOW!" At Snape's real name Harry and Ron grinned even though they were his colleagues they still hated him. Then Snape came out of the fire, unfolded himself from the fireplace, and stared at his cousin, her family, Sirius, Lupin, and the others in the room. "What did you say, Wilding? He said sneering.  
  
"Why did you treat these kids this way after you promised me and my mother that you would look after Hermione?" "You know why I treated Potter, Weasley and your daughter, Caitlin the way I did." "You didn't want to show favor to G-Gryffindors, to James's son after all these years after all that happened. Voldemort is dead but a servant had a daughter by him, a daughter that is rising Dumbledore knows it know you do too. That woman named her Vanesa. Voldemort sent her to be trained in all dark arts at Durmstrang with Kakarof knowing who she was, then Voldemort trained her with what he knew. She's all evil. I know I've met the bitch. This was about the time Emilie and the others were in their 6th year of school." Caitlin said with tears in her eyes. She continued. "Do you know why I know this, Severus?" Using Snape's name for the first time. "I know this because I had to live with our mothers for the reason that I couldn't raise my daughter because she was with the muggles. Since I HAD to give up my daughter before I got a chance to tell her father. It's all YOUR fault." She said pointing at Snape. At this she broke down and started crying. Sirius came to her and led her to the love seat and held her as she wept whispering nonsense in her ear and rocking. "Shh, Caty shh its all right baby, shh everything is going to be all right." To Snape he said "Tell Dumbledore what you heard, tell him to reinstate the Order. GO NOW!" Snape left the room. Emilie and Harry went to the other room dragging with them Ron to get Caitlin some tea and to give Sirius and Hermione time with her mother. They were silent for quite awhile. Harry was the first to speak. "What I want to know is how Cate knew what we looked like when we were babies, and what Mum named us." "I know how she knew, Harry, she knew because she was our godmother, but what I don't understand is how she became our godmother and why she didn't take us in after mum and dad died. " Emilie said rubbing her stomach absently. "Remember what I told you Dumbledore told me, Dumbledore said that since old Volde didn't know you were a living twin that he, Dumbledore couldn't risk the fact that when and if Volde came back that if he found out you lived you would be dead. You heard what Caitlin told us she had to live with her aunt and mother, what if they were Deatheaters or their husbands?" Harry answered.  
"Yeah I know. Caitlin couldn't risk the fact that if she took us in that the Deatheaters would come and kill the both of us plus if she already had Hermione her mother would have made her get rid of her daughter why would that evil woman let Caitlin take in a pair of orphans like us." She went on after Harry's speech as Sirius came in. "What's taking you lot so long. me a father who knew?"  
  
"Hermione did. and so did I." Emilie answered but continued with her explanation. Sirius gave her a look. "But I promised her that I wouldn't say a word until she found her mother. She told me earlier today."  
"Hey, Dad. how's Mom?" Harry said as Emilie and Ron laughed as Sirius  
stared at Harry. "It is alright if I call you Dad, Caitlin already  
told me to call her Mom." Sirius had a blank look on his face, "Huh  
yeah call me Dad if you want, Harry, if you want." "Sirius, are you alright?" Emilie asked walking over to him.  
  
"What, Emmy? Oh yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He asked.  
  
"Oh well you just don't look so good, have you eaten? " Emilie asked concerned.  
"Wha. no I haven't eaten. Can you get me something, Emmy?"  
"Yea I can. Ron, will you please go to the kitchens and get them something to eat? I'm not sure Caitlin has eaten? she said to her husband as he gave her a mock salute and left the apartment. She hugged her godfather. (She got to be very clingy towards the end of her pregnancy.) "Come on you two let's go back in so we can get some answers." Harry said coughing to break up Sirius and Emilie as he was wanting to be with Hermione with all this new family in her and his life. ````Meanwhile in the living room~~~ Hermione sat with her mother as she slept thinking about what Caitlin told her and the others. Snape is my second cousin. That's just nasty. My grandmother didn't want me around. Were my great uncle and grandfather Deatheaters? How did Mum become Harry and Em's godmother? What happened to Lily and James really? Oh so many questions and so little time. Harry, Sirius, and Emilie came into the room, Hagrid had left when Snape did and Lupin was in the other room waiting patiently for the others to come back in. Sirius and Remus were now in their late 40's, and getting older by the day. As Hermione looked at the two friends she couldn't help comparing their looks. Both were handsome with slightly graying hair but that was where the similarity ended. Lupin, because of his transformations looked much older then his age as Sirius was still a little hollow-eyed from Azkaban after all these years. She smiled at all of them and put a finger to her lips.  
"Shh! Mum is still asleep so lets go to our apartment for awhile so we can talk." The others agreed. Emilie hung back to lie down for a while as she was tired but also to tell Ron and Caitlin where to go. After awhile Emilie, Caitlin, and Ron who was followed by about 10 house elves who were carrying a feast for 10 even though there was only 7 in the group came into the apartment. It was about 9:00 Emilie looked exhausted, Ron looked hungry even though he had eaten 4 hours before, and Caitlin was smiling as if something wonderful was about to happen. They all talked for 3 ½ more hours but as it was getting late, not about the questions each person had for each other, Emilie, Ron, Sirius, and Remus went back to the other residence as Ron and Emilie had more room for the others. Hermione got Caitlin settled and then she and Harry retired to their room. After ½ an hour and very heavy groping Harry spoke.  
"Happy, babe?" He asked putting a hand on her stomach as the babies moved around, thinking that there was only one inside.  
"Very happy, Darlin'. I have something to tell you. I might be having more than one child next year." She told him sleepily snuggling next to him as Harry was wide a wake now.  
"Twins?"  
"Maybe I don't know yet. Now go to sleep we have shopping to do in the morning for Emilie and us. Goodnight, Harry.  
"Yea goodnight, Miones. But twins? "  
"Harry, go to sleep!"  
Ok, ok, Good night." He said drifting off.  
  
A/n In the next chapter we will find out who returns Umm. how do I say this. from the dead. We will also find out how Caty became the twins godmother, but not in great detail. I was also wondering if any one would be a beta Reader if so email me @ poohbear@yahoo.com and for a title put Beta Reader. I was also thinking about doing a fiction about how the Marauders and Caitlin became friends, you know a James and Lily fic. Tell me what you think about this and the other chapters. I know chapter 20 jumped but I really wanted to get to this chapter. I also want to apologize in advance if it takes me several months to finish a chapter because I'm just starting college and the only time I get to write is after homework before I go to bed and even then sometimes I don't get to write. I want to thank all the people for the reviews the good and the bad, but mostly the good. I know I'm babbling and you want to get to reading, so I'll leave you to reading. ~Allie-2003~ 


	20. Christmas Surprises

Chapter 22 Christmas Surprises Christmas EVE Emilie, Hermione, and Caitlin were all in the library talking about the coming holidays and the coming babies Emilie asked for details about how her mother and Caty became friends. Sirius, Harry, Remus, and Ron were doing late Christmas shopping or so the ladies thought.  
"Well, I met Lily at Hogwarts in the halfway point of our fifth year at school. Remus and I were prefects and well I admit I was taken with him and it lasted about five years 5 months. That's when James, Sirius, Peter played a trick on me, Remus had nothing to do with it as it was the week of the full moon and he was ill. The others told me that Remus liked me and wanted to go out with me and told them that he wanted to go out with me after the full moon. I was so thrilled that I wasn't thinking and said yes. After he came back James told them that he had a date for the Christmas Ball that the Head Boy, Head Girl, us Prefects, and teachers planned for the year. He asked them who it was."  
"And was very angry with my friends when they told me who it was." Remus came in and sat down next to Caitlin.  
"Remus! I didn't hear you come in." Cate said startled.  
"I am a wolf, Caty, I have silent feet." He grinned at Cate's expression as she had never heard him joke about his illness as the others laughed.  
"Ok so you crushed on Remus but that doesn't tell us how you and best friends my mother became and how you and Sirius..um.created Hermione." Emilie blushed as Cate grinned  
"Ok, ok I'm getting to that I wasn't very pretty I had bushy hair and genuine brains just like you honey, but you got your teeth and chin from your father," she told her daughter smiling , "but that didn't matter to me. I wanted to be with Remus but unfortunately he didn't want to be with me."  
"That's not true! She looked gorgeous that night and I would of dated her but I didn't want her to suffer from my weeks away and that's why after the ball I dumped her." he replied looking shocked that she thought that.  
"Hey! Did you want to tell MY story? Cause you sure are interrupting a lot." She said jokingly looking at him.  
"Alright I'll shut up but I only want the facts straight. After all this started and ended with me."  
"WHAT!?!?" Both Hermione and Emilie said in at the same time.  
"SHH! Remus don't spoil it. Ok on with the story the girls are getting restless. Ok so middle the ball I was crushed, I got dumped my crush and to make matters worse I had no one to divulge all my woes to. I had no friends so ran back to the dorm where I could cry by myself. Lily then came in and I remember her telling me about all the evil things James and Sirius had been doing since the beginning of the of the year. I told her that all four of the Marauders detention for a month and she told me that they deserved it. Which they got however, Remus here somehow skived out of it. How I'll never know. And that's how we became friends. The answer to your other question, Emmy Rae is that it happened three years after we graduated from Hogwarts at Lily and James's wedding. He was best man and I was maid of honor I had just caught the bouquet and Sirius the garter and well one thing lead to another. That was the first time we made love and not the last. It was three months after Lily found out she was pregnant not knowing at the time it was twins. We celebrated a little too much and that time without protection and nine months later I had the most beautiful little girl in the world." Hermione blushed slightly and then asked how it ended with Remus.  
"Well, only 6 people knew I was expecting besides me they were: My mum, Aunt Sandy, Lily, James, Snivelers, and Remus here." When she said Remus's name Sirius walked in and went pale.  
"You knew, Rem? You knew and you didn't tell me? Why?" he asked getting angry.  
"I told him not to Siri." Cate said using a pet name she gave him oh so long ago. He smiled then. I know you told me. Anyway come on we have a surprise both you girls. Harry and Ron's idea. Come on!" he said helping Emilie up and half helping and half dragging her to the Apartment Wing of the school. ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Is that all of it Ron?" Harry asked screwing the last screw on the second changing table in the babies nursery. "Yea I think so. Here they come now. Good timing Sirius," Cate and Sirius walked in to the newly decorated Nursery that Harry, Ron, and little help from Sirius and Remus constructed from the sets that Hermione and Emilie picked out almost 5 weeks ago. Cate looked stunned, as Harry took his sister's hands and told her to close her eyes outside the door. He then took her over to the glider and told her to sit down.  
"OK Emmy open them!" he told her. As Emilie open her eyes and looked around the room tears started to fill her eyes.  
"OH Great Wizards! You guys did this for me? For the babies? OHHHH thanks a lot you've made me cry."  
"It was mostly Ron's Idea but we all pitched in." Harry told her as she got up with a little trouble in part of her belly and hugged in this order Sirius, Remus, and Harry.  
Hey, Honey did you forget someone?" Ron said as she stopped. After a nanosecond she launched herself as fast as she could at her husband and hugged him as tight as she could and as close.  
Thank you sooo Much, Love. Do you know how much I love you Ronnie?" she said looking up at him as he was very tall and she very short.  
"Always and for end the time and then some." He replied smiling at the endearment they started when she found out she was pregnant.  
"That and more. I love you Always and forever, Ronnie."  
I know Sweeting, Always and forever. I love you too Em."  
"AWE" the other five said at the same time. Harry and Hermione held each other telling each other how much they loved each other without words. Cate and Sirius looked torn between holding each other and staying apart. Remus looked on happily. ~~~~ CHRISTMAS DAY As Harry, Hermione, and Cate got up early to get the presents ready for unwrapping. Harry had a very special gift for his wife and sister. For both of them he had gotten at a Muggle shop a bracelet and necklace set each with birthstones. On Emilie's: hers, Ron's, the future twins, and her and his parents stones. And on Hermione's he had the jeweler put his, and hers , the babies (he put 2 just in case), Sirius's, Cate's. They were different shaped stones. Emilie's were heart shaped, and Hermione's were rose shaped. Harry had charmed the Babies stones to change to the month when they are born Cate had made for both couples two blanket for each twin each with a different picture on it. Hermione and Harry had gotten her mother a Mother's ring with a small picture of her on it. She and Harry had gotten for Ron and Emilie 4 hand crafted bassinets for the babies. Two for the library so she can take the twins with her, and two for the apartment. Harry and Hermione had gotten Sirius and Catie a picture album of Muggle photos of Hermione in various stages of her life for each of them. Oh there were also a few wizard photos of Harry, Hermione, Ron and one with Emilie in there as well. The gift to Remus was from all five of them. The doorbell rang once and the others arrived.  
"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy. new.. year!" Ron, Emilie, Sirius, and Remus sang. The guys were carrying the huge pile of gifts for all of them.  
"Ok put those over there guys, then we hit the Great Hall for Breakfast." Hermione said heading for the door. "We'll go and get a head start you know we pregnant women are." With that Hermione hooked her arms with her mother on one side and sister-in-law on the other side and walked out the door.  
"What is it about women?" Harry asked the other men in the room. They just laughed, set down the gifts and went to breakfast. ~~~ After breakfast they all opened the gifts. Ron got Emilie a three stone Sapphires, Diamond and Garnet ring.  
"Oh Darlin' I love it, thank you Ronnie." She said handing him her gift which was a Chudley Cannons Season Tickets for 2 years.  
"Oh wow Emmy I love it you didn't get yourself tickets did you?" he said.  
"No, Top Box Harry open yours from me." As Harry got out a HUGE box. As Harry opened box after box, after box he started to get anxious about his gift when he opened a small flat box that also held tickets for two years.  
"Gee Emmy? Tickets how thoughtful in the top box." Emilie looked disappointed, "I love it sis thanks. You and Ron open ours." She grinned as Ron went over to the 4 large gifts by the wall. As he lugged one over toward where Emilie was seated on the floor surrounded by pillows under her. She opened the gift and gasped. "Oh Harry, Hermione, this must of cost you guys a fortune."  
"Emmy, Honey I think there are 3 others here, Merlin's Beard, Harry why four?  
Well Ronnie two for the Library two for your place. Simple as that"  
The gift from Sirius and Cate was an envelope to Harry and Emilie. In both of them a piece of parchment said: 'We're Alive, We will be arriving at noon on Christmas Day.' There was no signature. "Sirius what does this mean?" Emilie asked as Ron took the note and read it. "You'll find out in about fifteen minutes so lets finish open the rest. Lets give Remus his present. Emmy Rae if you would explain " To Remus he said, "its from All of us, ALL of us." He said to Remus and Cate with a wink.  
"Well, it was really my idea for the gift, ok so the others helped out too. When I was at the North American Wizarding Academy I was the smartest one there. My best friend Willa was a werewolf. When I was 15 I decided to find a cure for the bite it took me almost 9 years but with money and help from St. Mungo's I figured out and well this is my. Our gift you Remus the formula is completed and Willa has already tried it and it works."  
"What do you mean Emilie?" Remus asked confused.  
What I mean is that we have found a cure for the werewolf bite." She said excited. Remus stood up then sat down hard in his lounge chair. "You found a cure. You FOUND a CURE. Great Merlin that. wow that's great when can I get it?"  
"I was training to be a healer before Hermione contacted me 2 years earlier. So I know what amount to give you. I have it here. but there's a catch. It has to administered by Hypodermic needle." She said pulling out the vile and syringe.  
"Hypowhatsit needle? What's a needle ?" Emilie pulled out the needle  
"Pull up your sleeve and Cate hold his hand." She said pulling the plunger out slightly in till the vile was empty. She then put the vile back in her robes. As she was looking for a vein to put the needle when she found it she jabbed. He winced but didn't make a sound. However Cate whimpered when he squeezed her hand a bit too hard.  
"Owe! Thanks Remus I think you broke all my fingers in my hand!" Cate said rubbing her hands. Just then the doorbell rang again, and since Emilie was up the said she would get it. "I'm up Sirius sit your ass back down." She went and got the door and screamed which all of the others ran as fast as they could Ron and Harry in the lead.  
"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! It's them! Oh Harry!" She screamed. Ron got to her before she fainted. "Emmy? What. oh Merlin!" he stopped as Harry came in followed by the others Hermione in front. Harry and Emilie were standing in front of their twin's double except they had the same eyes. "Mum?" Harry said confused.  
"Daddy?" Emilie asked at the same time going forward towards her. Father? It was James and Lily Potter.  
  
A/n Wow what a chapter it is the longest one yet my computer says 10 ½ pages. First the nursery, then the cure, and now the Potters return! I bet you never guessed ok so I kinda gave it away but hey so far besides the wedding chapter this one is my favorite. I think that my story is almost done but not quite. I still have about 9 to 15 chapters I think I want to do more with the new dark witch Vanesa. What do you think I should do??? Review. A/N2/ it's been a while since I did a disclaimer so here it is. I OWN NOTHING! But the plot, Cate, and Emilie. Oh and a dumb computer too. ( 


	21. Explainations

Chapter 23 Explanations  
  
"D-daddy?" she said again. "Is that you?"  
"Yes Baby Girl its me" James Potter said as his daughter took one more look at him and Lily and promptly fainted into her husband's arms.  
"But how? Why?" Harry asked stunned.  
"We'll explain I promise." Lily said looking so proud of her children. "Is Emmy Rae ok? Its just shock which she doesn't need at this time." Harry helped Ron take Emilie in to the living room and laid her on the couch.  
"Emmy. Sweeting, wake up your parents are here Hon, come on. that's it, Baby sit up. come on I'll hold you. that's it. come here. Ok she's as fine as she can be giving the circumstances." Ron said the last bit to the other people in the room staring at his in-laws. Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron and Emilie holding hands. Harry was holding Emilie's free hand with his own free hand. They watched the scene taking place.  
"CATY! OH you never looked better." Lily said squealing as she saw her best friend (I know Lily sounds like a child but hey she hasn't seen her best friend in over 20 years). As James shook hands with Remus which promptly turned in to a brief hug, he then saw the look Sirius gave him. "What? I damn well know you are happy to see me Padfoot." His best friend stood up and smiled but he didn't look happy. "Oh I'm happy James but why didn't you TELL me I had a daughter? You're my best friend you could of told me Caty was pregnant after the fact that she gave the baby up unwillingly. I never got to see my little girl here grow up." James looked confused. "That's right Hermione here is my little girl. We're in-laws." He said smiling. James and Lily looked shocked.  
"Caty is this true? Are they actually married?" Cate nodded. "Oh Great Merlin that's big news. Remus what ever happened to Beth and William?" Lily addressed Remus.  
"They died. Lily, they were killed by Voldemort like I thought you were. I still can't believe you guys survived. How?"  
"All right I want answers and I want them NOW!" Harry said standing up so fast the girls squeaked as their hands were pulled up with him. "HARRY! Behave yourself!" Emilie scolded her brother  
"Can we sit down first then we'll explain." James said as his son nodded. They all sat down and Lily started to speak. " You all know why Voldemort wanted to kill Harry and James?" they all shook their heads. "Well Harry, Emilie, and James are Godric Gryffindor's heir. That means that James and well I don't know about Emilie, and you Harry dear but James could do advanced magic that that Voldemort didn't count on."  
"I figured out the cure for the werewolf bite, and Harry could produce a Patronus at thirteen it is a stag, Mum so yea we were advanced." Emilie cut in indicating she wanted to get the story on with.  
"So Harry can do advanced magic. But on with the story. That night James put an ancient and rare charm on the household, James had to look up and learn that charm with the help of Flitwick in the space of about a week . He was gone for most of it but on Halloween he came home and put the charm on three of us. Voldemort didn't know that I had twins even though Peter was a traitor. He didn't know you existed, baby." She told them looking at her daughter. James continued.  
"So that night Sirius offered to take Emmy Rae and keep her at his house as we knew that Voldemort would strike. I then placed the charm on Harry, Lily and myself."  
"Daddy. um why couldn't Cate take me?" Emilie interrupted her father wanting the truth.  
"Well Baby Girl. Cate was very upset still she had just been forced to give up Mione and was very depressed. She couldn't handle a little girl at the time as it would remind her of the baby. But on with the story. Boy Lils we say that a lot don't we? Any way when He came I told Lily to go and get Harry and try to run. But it didn't work. The charm is called the Fortificationous Charm it protected us and even though we looked dead we weren't. after the attack Hagrid came and got Harry. I guess Sirius took Emmy Rae to a friends to raise. So we lived as muggles. Now that you two are, 21 married and expecting children you deserved the truth." He finished and Emilie got up and went to her parents.  
"Daddy, it's all coming back to me. I remember sitting on your shoulder as we picnicked at your school reunion. I remember now that I was with my Uncle Sirius that and Harry wasn't. I was your little girl and Harry was Mom's little boy. Mom? I'm sorry for all the interruptions. I love you!" She went to her mother and hugged her then went into her father's arms and stood there for 5 minutes then coughed and went to sit down next to Ron. Harry then got up and hugged his father then mother. Lily's eyes filled up with tears.  
"Lily? Are you my godmother?" Hermione asked looking at her husband's mother at which she got a nod. She then got up and hugged Lily. "I'm so glad that you had Harry and Emilie otherwise I wouldn't have my husband and sister." She then went to James. And smacked him. "As for you, James if you had told my father I was created I would have had a different life with parents that would kill for me." She then hugged him quickly. "But anyway thank you. Thank you for caring so much for your family to make sure that everyone was safe otherwise I wouldn't have a family period." Tears were in all the women's' eyes after her little speech. The doorbell rang again.  
"Umm. I'm going to get the door now." Hermione said wiping her tears away. From the other room she was heard talking to Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Ron's entire family.  
"Come in, come in we umm got a surprise this morning. Now Molly before you scream there are a couple of people who were thought dead but they aren't. Come on now. Get in there and feast your eyes on your in-laws- in-laws ( I know its not a word but I love using it). Molly did scream but unlike her daughter-in-law she didn't faint.  
"L-Lily is that you? James how.. did you survive HIM?" Lily and James recalled the story to the newcomers. After they finished Dumbledore spoke.  
"This calls for a celebration!" he said clapping his hands once. "After Christmas say Valentines Day after all students are back. James, Lily, do you have a place to stay?"  
"Well." Lily started to say.  
"They can stay with Harry and myself, Professor. We can make room." Hermione said. "Really? You two mind? Thanks son." James said. "Yea no problem I don't care. You guys are welcome. But Cate."  
"I can stay with Emmy Rae and Ron if they have an extra room. I just might get an apartment in Hogsmeade. Yea that's what I'll do. I'll get an apartment." She was saying this very fast -`and to herself.  
"Caty we NEED to catch up NOW! Girls would you like to come with?" Lily asked Molly, Ginny Emilie, and Hermione pulling Caitlin towards the door. They nodded and Emilie said they could go next door to talk. The women left the room. The men looked at each other and just shook their heads.  
"Women! Who will ever understand them." Sirius told the others. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n Awwwwwwwwww wasn't Ronnie sweet? Ok this chapter is done. What do you think? I'm not sure it makes sense. Sorry, well the next chapter will be done soon. 


	22. Baby names Part one

Chapter 25Baby names Part I

As Lily pulled Cate out of the room she thought, _I_ _can't believe Bethie was dead. And poor William, Remus and Beth's son, he would same age as the kids here_. They entered Emilie and Ron's apartments.

           "Bethie is dead oh Merlin, Lily I just can't believe it." She said with tears in her eyes.

           "I know when Remus told me he looked so sad. And William wouldn't he of been Emmy and Harry's age by now?" Lily asked.

           "Question, Mom, who is Bethie and who is William?" Emilie asked confused, as did Ginny and Hermione.

           "Bethie or Lizabeth 'Beth' Davenport was Remus's wife and William was their son. She was also our best friend at school. We were always together. Molly was a few years older and out of school by the time we became friends." Lily told the girls as the women all sat down.

           "We were all in the Order of the Phoenix together too. Remus, Beth, James, Lily, Sirius, _Peter_, and I all were in the order._ Oh _I never liked him he was just nasty. The little _Rat _ratted us all out." Cate said frowning. Hermione, Ginny, and Lily laughed. Emilie looked confused.

           "Hold on. Harry I think needs to hear this too. Let me get him." She said walking to the door.

           "Wait Emmy. The guys will tell him all about Beth and William. We want to finish the story." Her mother said. Cate nodded. Molly told Hermione that she needed to round up her crew to leave and she wanted to see all of them at dinner.

           "Come on Ginny. Time to go."

           "Molly, Ginny can come with us when Ron and I come tonight. If that's all right?"

           "Of course it is Emilie dear, never mind Ginny you can stay here. Just be there at 5:30 to help with dinner."

           "Yes, Ma we'll be there." Ginny said as her mother left.

           "Hey, Mom, question, how did you come up with my and Harry's name?" Emilie asked curiously. 

           Well, dear you are named from both your father and my grandmothers, Emilie Potter was your father's favorite grandmother, and Rae is from Victoria Rae Evans my favorite grandmother, I determined that I wouldn't put the name Victoria on you. You would be miserable. So Emilie Rae was decided by both of us. As for Harry, his name was kind of a joke between James and me. James wanted to name him James Jr. but I wouldn't allow it. So I gave him a baby name book and told him to pick out a name that he liked. So he opened the book to the H's and closed his eyes and pointed to the name Harold. ' Let's call him Harry James Potter. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it Lils?' Harry James Potter and Emilie Rae Potter were born the next day. Coincidence I think not." Lily said as the women laughed.

           "Ok Catie, what the _hell_ is going on here with Sirius? What happened when he found out about Hermione? Did he flip?"

           Yea he did Lils he started ranting and raving, and used some of the Gaelic swear words I taught him in there as well. It was so sad wasn't it girls?" Cate asked. Emilie and Hermione nodded.

           "Mom you should of seen him. In all the years I have know him, I have never seen Sirius act like that. Ron, Harry, and I, went into the kitchen to give Cate, Hermione and Sirius time to talk things out. When he came into the kitchen he was in a daze. I was so worried." Emilie said. 

           "He would do that too. After Catie told him she never wanted to talk to him again," Cate looked at Lily, "James told me this years later, he went and asked the first fifth year girl out just to spite Catie. It was a Ravenclaw, her name was Callie Somethingorother."

           "Callie Gadworth! Remus told me when I went to put the fear of Caitlin Wilding into him when he started to go out with Beth."

           "So that was where you went that day. After all these years Catie you remember her name? Good God if I remember all the women James dated before we started to I'd be a mental case. All I know was you were one of the women."

           "You dated Daddy, Caitlin?" Emilie asked stunned.

           "For about a year. Then he started dating Lily in 7th year. It was a mistake; I knew that James and Lily had to be together. I was the one that broke it off. Lily had confided to me that she had fallen in love with James. Besides after we broke up I started going out with CJ Longacre a Hufflepuff. 

 "CJ was a donkey. He beat her. That lasted two months and James beat CJ when I told him. He said he did it for Catie. When Sirius found out about that at my wedding he wanted to go thrash CJ. I told him that CJ wasn't worth the beating." Lily said. Cate and Lily were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyex

            "Donkey? What's with that choice in words again?" The men had come into the living room. James had spoken. 

           "Oh… (Ha)… we were talking about CJ Longacre." Cate said as Sirius sat down next to her. She was still laughing. The others sat down on the empty chairs.

           "Longacre! That Donkey ass. Caty can I kill him please?" Sirius asked with impish grin.

           "What's the deal with 'donkey'?" Harry asked looking at his family.

           " Your godmother called me that repeatedly our fifth year. It was another word for ass." Sirius said laughing at the memory. 

Later that night in Ron and Emilie's bedroom,

           "Ron I know what I want to name the babies." Emilie said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/n I know its short but hey I wrote this in a day right before school. I just might make it longer in fact I will this is just part 1 tell me what you think.


	23. Baby names part 2

Chapter 25 Baby Names part 2

           "What's that Baby? What do you want to name the babies?" Ron asked coming out of the dressing room.

           "I want to name the babies Lizabeth Lillian and William James. Is that alright with you?"

           "I love them and I'm sure Unci Remus… I just love that nickname… will be touched. How bout making him a godfather? Sirius and Harry too you never know there might be one more hiding in there." He said placing hand on her belly.

           "Are you saying I'm fat?" he nodded with a wicked look at her as she smacked him. She laughed. " Do you really think that there are three babies in there? Great Wizards I don't know if I can handle three, two maybe, but three?" she looked overwhelmed.

           "If that happened we can handle it your mother is here and Cate too. It will be ok." He hugged her.

           "I know that. But Ron triplets… what do you mean if that _Happens? _Ron we are talking about almost 32 hours of labor for both of us. Or does that mean you don't want to have children?"

           "Well, I was never asked about it. But…'' 

           "But, but what Ron? In a little under a month these babies will be here. And I damn well am not having them alone nonetheless I am having them whether you like it or _not_. Now if you don't mind telling _your_ family I am ill." She walked out of the room and the apartment. 

           "God damn it!" Ron yelled as he threw his tie. _Why do I always say the wrong thing? She doesn't need this. _There was a knock at the door.

           "Ron you two coming?" Harry asked.

           "Yeah give me a minute. Come on in Harry, Emilie isn't coming we had a fight. I'm to tell Ma that she's not feeling well. Why do I always do that? Well lets go. We can talk later." Ron and Harry left the apartment.

~*~*~

Emilie walked as fast as she could towards Hagrid's hut. She was thinking about what Ron had said. _"I was never asked about starting a family." _Ok so he didn't finish the sentence but he didn't want a family. She knocked on the door. Fang barked but no one answered.

           "Hagrid? Are you home?" she shouted as her back started to ache. Yet no one was there. She started to head back to the castle when she decided to head on over Hogsmeade. She knew that she should be walking, but she hated Floo power, and she wasn't allowed to fly. She pulled her cloak tighter against her belly. It was freezing but she still walked. The ache in her back intensified. When she got to the Three Broomsticks she walk in and spotted her large friend.

           "Hi Emilie. Are you 'spose to be walking so far?" he asked. She sat down.

           "No but… Oh, Hagrid Ron and I had a fight. It seems that he is having second thoughts about having a family. Caitlin was renting a room in town and it seems that since I am not going to the dinner I would like company… I'm feeling crappy would you get her for me. Please?" Emilie asked.

           "Alrigh' I will but Emilie ye owe me." He grinned as she laughed. After he left she went to an empty table and sat down. Madam Rosmerta came over to get her order.

           "Can I get you something dearie?" she asked.

           "Umm a tall glass of OJ if you have it?" Rosmerta nodded then left to fill the order. When she came back Cate was coming in. Emilie waved her over and Cate sat down.

           "So you had a fight with Ron? What was it about, Hon?" Emilie placed her hand on her belly.

           "This." She said simply.

           "He's not ready to be a father? Oh Hon! He's scared. Think about it men crumple when they get hit in the manly area. He doesn't know what it's like to hold the baby right after its born…" Cate trailed off.

           "Cate? Would you be willing to be a godmother to one of the babies?"

           "Oh Emmy Rae I'd love that. Have you decided on names yet?"

           "Yes. Ok don't tell Remus but even though Beth and William are gone I want them to live on in my daughter and son. I have decided on Lizabeth Lillian and William James."

            "I love them I'm sure Beth would be honored. Remus will be moved beyond measure." Sirius walked in and came over to the table.

           "Caty… Emmy what are you doing here?" I thought Molly was having dinner at the Burrow?"

           "Can we go back to your room, Cate? I'm not feeling so swell. Then you can tell Sirius about what I just said. I am going to take a nap." They got up and paid for the drinks that had come then left. After the older adults got Emilie settled Cate told Sirius what happened.

           "The poor girl I mean to be told about a month before she delivers by the man she loves no less that he is not ready to have kids." She said.

           "Caitlin… I think that the delivery date just went up a few weeks more like now. My water just broke." Emilie had come back in the room. Cate went into action.

"Oh dear Merlin! Sirius go and boil water get towels and my sewing kit in my bag, then I want you to go get Ron and the others. Lily and James are about to be grandparents." She went to Emilie and led her to the chair, "Sit down Hon. That's it I'll go and get Poppy. No I am not going anywhere. That's what Floo is for."

~*~*~

"She thinks that I don't want the babies. But Harry I'm just scared. What if there are three babies in there? How are we going to manage it?" Ron was telling his father, Harry, Remus, and James about the fight.

           "Ron I was just as scared when Harry and Emilie were born. But the moment I held my son and daughter all those fears went away." James told him. 

           "Ron! Come in here please!" his mother yelled from the kitchen. When he got there Sirius was pacing the length of the kitchen.

           "Ron! Oh thank Merlin you are here. Emmy has gone into labor. She walked to Hogsmeade and ran into Caty and myself. We all went to Cate's rooms and Emmy went to take a nap. Not five minutes later she comes out and says that her water had broken. I was ordered to come and get the family. Not everyone but just her husband, brother, his wife, mother, and father. Oh Remus too. They went to St. Mungo's." When Sirius stopped Ron immediately apperated to where Emilie was. Harry looked at his father-in-law. 

           "Isn't a bit early for this? Emmy is only 8½ months along. What if something goes wrong?"

           "Harry? What's going on where did Ron go?" James came into the room.

           "Dad grab Mum and Remus, Emmy is having the babies. Your going to be a grandfather." Harry said, as James turned pale.

           "LILY! Come on dear were going to St. Mungo's. We are going to be grandparents. Remus come on I guess Emilie wants you there too. Well let's get going. Molly Arthur Grandparents! We are going to be GRANDPARENTS!" Lily came in just as James started to faint.

           "Not again. He did this when I told him that you and Emmy were coming. James get up you big goof. We've got to go. JAMES snitches." Lily said as James jumped up.

           "Wha- where are the snitches?" James asked looking confused.

           "St. Mungo's come on. Emmy. Babies. Now. What a Christmas gift." Lily said trying not to laugh. The rest of the combined family Apperated to the hospital to await the arrival of the newest Potter-Weasleys.

 ~*~*~*~

WOW! Just wow Ron and Emilie's first fight. Emilie going into labor and James faints. He he well read and review if you want. No just review… Please???


	24. Pain,Tributes, and a preposal

Chapter 26 Pain and tributes, and a proposal

When Ron walked into Emilie's room at the hospital she looked up from the book she was reading.

           "What are you doing here…so late? I've already had the babies." She told him with a mischievous look.

           "Oh yea how come you're still_big_? Hmm?" he said coming over to the bed and sitting down next to it.

           "Ok you got me. It seems that I am farther along then we think. You are just in time. Nothing has happened… yet." She looked as terrified as he was.

           "Emmy I'm sorry for this afternoon. I ruined your first Christmas Dinner with me as my wife. And the reunion with your parents."

           "Ronald Jonathon Weasley don't you ever say you ruined anything! If it weren't for our fight I wouldn't be here bringing little Lizabeth and William into this world today. I w0uldn't be able to give you the best Christmas present in the whole world. I love you this much Ron and more." She stretched her arms out wide. She suddenly gasped and grabbed her stomach with one hand and his hand with the other.

           "What? Emmy? What is it?" he looked petrified.

           "Ronnie, let the miracles begin." She smiled through the labor pain. 

~*~*~

Five hours later

~*~*~

Ron burst though the door and made everyone jump up.

           "IT'S A GIRL! IT'S A GIRL. She is a big little angel 5 lbs 12 oz. She has caused her mother to bruise me several times. One baby down two to go."

           "Wait a minute TWO? There was another one hiding? Ron, what are you talking about? Harry looked at his best friend and brother-in law.

           " Yes, _Uncle _Harry the third baby was hiding behind the other two. It was weird somehow I knew that there were three. Well better get back to Emmy. She's getting tired. Well talk to you in a few." Ron ran back into the delivery room.

~*~*~ 

           "RON! I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Emilie screamed as a very painful contraction hit her.

           "I know Darling just breath. Hee, hee, hoo, hoo, like we were taught." Ron said calmly sitting behind her holding both of her hands. He knew that she getting very tired. He wiped the sweat off her face with a washrag. 

           "FUCK YOU RONALD! You can take your HEE, HEE HOO HOO's and shove them up your ass " Was her reply. He tried not to laugh, as Emilie never said thing like that. _Man, women became vicious while in labor. _He thought.

           "What ever you say, Sweeting." He told her.

           "Emilie, you can push on the next contraction." The doctor told her as the contraction eased. She fell back against Ron's chest. Almost immediately the next contraction hit her. 

As she screamed she bore down with all her might. 

           "Come on Emilie _push… _that's it I see the head…keep pushing… Stop. Ron try to keep her from pushing… ok let's bring this little one into the world. PUSH!" the doctor told her.

              "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emilie screamed as a faint wail entered the room. She fell back against Ron and sobbed into his shoulder. He kissed her hair, cheek, and then her lips.

           "It's a healthy boy. About 6 lbs. Go on Ron tell your family, the last baby may be here sooner than you think." Ron slipped out behind Emilie and ran out to tell the family.

~*~*~

"I have a son. He looks just like Harry! All red and scrunched up and slimy." Ron said running back into the waiting room. He was wearing a big grin.

"Hey! See if I make you godfather to my children, Ron. A boy wow poor Emmy she has to put up with four babies. The triplets and then there is Ron." Everyone laughed as Ron held up his hands.

           "Ok, ok truce? The baby is about 6 lbs. Well got to go, two down one last miracle to go.

~*~*~

One hour later

~*~*~

"IT'S ANOTHER BOY! A _BOY!_ Don't know what she wants to call him yet but hey. A BOY! You peoples can come on in a while. I'll come and get you. Meanwhile I am going back to my family."

"Poor Emilie she must be exhausted. Well Merry Christmas everyone. I don't think any one is going to forget this Christmas. Do you?" Ginny said in awe. The whole group laughed.  
           "Three? James we are grandparents three times. And I thought two was bad… but three? I think my daughter is the bravest woman I have ever known." Lily said looking at her husband with love in her eyes. For her family, her children and new grandchildren.

           "Mione? What is it?" Harry looked at his silent wife. She had tears in her eyes.

           "Huh? Oh don't mind me hormones running wild. I am an Aunt, Harry _three_ times. And in a few months I'll be a mother. Its wonderful." She started to weep. Harry pulled her close.

           "Shh, Love its alright. Look there's Ron we can go in and meet our niece and nephews now." Ron had just come back out. He was holding a very tiny baby.

           "Everyone, I would like you to meet Brice Ronald Weasley. He is the one that caused Emilie to bite me and threaten to pull off my family jewels. We can go in now and see the others. Follow me," He said as the four families and Remus walked behind Ron and Brice. They entered a small room where Emilie was holding two babies who were sleeping in their mothers arms. She looked up from the little babies with red fuzz for hair to her families and then to Remus.

"Remus, come here please?" she asked the man who was like her uncle. He walked over to the bed where Emilie handed him both babies. The small baby girl, then the other boy.

 "I would like you to be the first person, besides Ron and I, to meet Lizabeth Lillian and William James Weasley." She told him. Remus had tears in his eyes. So did Sirius, Cate, James, and Lily. They were thinking of their lost friend.

           "Oh, Emmy I-I don't…I don't know what to say. What do you say when the niece you never had tells you that she has named her children after your deceased wife and baby son? Thank you is not good enough. I'm honored and well surprised. When did you decide this?"

           "After Mom and Cate told me about Beth and William today. Ron agreed. Then we fought." She laughed. "Only Cate and Sirius knew about this. I told Cate at the Three Broomsticks.

           "We want you to be the godfather to little Lizabeth. It would be a great gift to us and her." Ron told Remus. He looked at Sirius and Harry, "Would you guys be godfathers for William and Brice? And we want Hermione, Lily, and Caitlin to be their godmothers. James can spoil all three of them." The women had tears in their eyes. The men just nodded unable to speak. They looked at the babies in Remus's arm silently for about 3 minutes. Then Sirius spoke up.

           "I never thought that the day would come that I would be the godfather to my goddaughter's son. I never thought that Beth wouldn't be here to celebrate with us. And I never thought in the last few months," he pulled his daughter 0ver to him. " That I would first become a father and then a few months later a grandfather." He hugged Hermione as she hugged him back. Molly took Brice from Ron unable to wait to hold a grandchild any longer.

           "Come on Molly, dear let's let Ron and Emilie time to get to know their children, besides they need to rest. After three children they will need all they can get. We can come back later." Arthur told his wife taking the baby and handing him to Emilie who smiled.

           "Thanks dad. Would you and mom like to come and get us when we blow this butterbeer stand?" Ron asked as his father as he and his mother were leaving.

           "Of course dear. You know that we will." Molly said. She pulled away from her husband and ran over to her son.

           "My little Ronniekins a father who would of thought that he would be the second child to give me grandchildren." She looked at her other children mostly the twins and Charlie, who were bachelors.

"Gee thanks Ma. We love you too." Fred said frowning at his mother. Who laughed. 

"I know you do Fred dear well come on group let's go eat." The Weasley family left the hospital room. Emilie laughed as Fred muttered loudly 'that's not what I meant mother.'

~*~*~ 

Three hours later

~*~*~

Remus, who was still holding the baby girl jumped when she started to cry. Over the last 10 hours after her birth she slept through the tears and laughter. She wanted food or a new diaper. He didn't know which. Lily, who was holding William, gave him to James and went over to him and took the baby with a 'here I'll take her. Let Emilie and Ron sleep.' Lizabeth's parents had fell asleep in each others arms two hours after Ron's family had left. Harry was holding Brice with Hermione next to him asleep. Harry looked up at his father.

           "Dad? Where you as excited as Ron is when we were born?"

           "Of course I was. We were told after you two were born that Lily couldn't have anymore children due to something wrong with Lily's uterus. We celebrated for three months after you were born." James looked down at William. "Harry, I just want you to know that no one not even Sirius or Cate knew we were alive. Dumbledore didn't even know and I told him everything. And I promise you that I will always be there for Hermione, your children and you and your sister and her new family. We both will." Lily was giving Lizabeth a bottle when she gave her back to Remus. Remus marveled at the little girl. He couldn't believe that his Bethie wasn't there to see her namesake. _Oh Merlin Bethie she is beautiful. She looks just like Emilie when she was born. I wish that we could of grown old together, baby I want you to know that even though you are not here in body you will live on in my mind and in my heart, also though her. _The baby went limp as she fell asleep again. Remus had gotten up and handed the bottle over to Harry when Brice started to stir. The baby in Harry's arm latched onto the bottle with enthusiasm. Remus laughed.

           "Moony? Are you ever going to let me meet my granddaughter? Here take William." James said taking the other baby and giving his friend the little boy.

"Thanks Prongs, do you know where Sirius and Caty are?"

           "Nope they left an hour ago to Merlin knows where. Hey there little girl. How's my favorite little princess?" the baby just slept on.

~*~*~

Caitlin's point of view

~*~*~

           "Sirius, where the devil are we going?" I asked after we left St. Mungo's.

           "Don't ask questions Cat." Was all he said. I just laughed and let him pull my hand. 

We were in Diagon Alley when he pulled me into a fancy restaurant. I frowned.

           "Why do I know this place?" I asked when he growled like the _dog _he was at the sign that said **"NO _CASUAL ROBES ALOUD"_**

"You haven't called me Cat in 25 years." I told him when he pulled out his wand and tapped my head twice and my robes that turned into the robes like I wore at the Christmas Ball during our fifth year. Then he tapped his head and changed himself. 

           "Because this is the place where Lily and James held their Wedding Reception. And this place is where our daughter was conceived.  Come on Kitty Cat let's go in. Tonight is going to change your life in so many ways." Was all he said as the maître d' led us to the table. We sit down and Sirius orders us a expensive bottle of French wine.

           "Siri? What's the deal with all of this?" I asked him. 

           "Just a moment Cat I will be right back." he left me to sit and ponder about what the hell is going on. Not two seconds later Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked in along with what looked like their son. I remembered Harry telling me about Draco Malfoy, and about how they were enemies throughout school. After Draco walked in who should appear but Vanesa Riddle the illegitimate daughter of Lord Voldemort and Sirius's cousin Bellatrix. _That Bitch! Better tell Dumbledore right away._ Sirius came back with our wineglasses.

           "Siri Look at who's here! Your second cousin Vanesa Riddle. No don't turn around. She'll see me and we don't want that do we? Mother would want me to talk to the young bitch but what the hell does she know let's enjoy our time together ok?" I told him taking his arm with one hand and the wineglass with the other. After we ordered we talked about when our daughter was born.

           "I had to be knocked out because of the C-section. When I woke I was the mother of the prettiest baby I had ever seen besides Emilie and Harry. Naturally."

           "You were six months along when they were baptized why didn't I notice the fact that you were… well pregnant?"

           " I had put a charm on myself so only if people wanted to see the fact that I was expecting, they would see it. You didn't even _look _at me at the party. So you didn't see it." I took a long drink to drain my wineglass. At the bottom of the glass there was a ring.

           "Sirius? What's this?"

           '"Caitlin we missed our daughter growing up. We missed so many years of being together so why not start a new life starting with our godchildren and grandchildren. I want us to get married before I become a grandfather. So what I am trying to say babe is will you marry me?" I gasped. He then pulled the ring out of my glass and wiped it on the napkin. He put it on my finger.

           "I want to marry you right now."

           "So that's a yes?" I nodded. I was getting married to the father of my daughter and the man I have never stopped loving.    Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm                                              


	25. Surprise Baby shower

A/n I know the dates are screwed up but hey I'm sorry! Please forgive me? *Gives readers a puppy-dog face*

A surprise baby shower 

After her family left the hospital early the next morning Emilie and Ron sat on her bed looking at their new family. They were amazed at how quickly their family had grown over the last day and a half.

          "You know Ronnie, these babies are our miracles. They made our love grow even stronger then it was when we first got married. Great wizards! Was that only almost over a half a year ago?"

          "Yeah it was. Blimey Emmy you know the saying time flies when you are having fun? It's true. It's been almost two years since you came into our lives, Harry's and mine and almost three for Hermione." He hugged her with one arm as he was holding William.

          "Just think Ron now that we have children we can't have carefree lives anymore. So that means no more partying with Harry every Friday night." She grinned as he kissed her.

          "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he asked her as he put William in his bassinet then came and took Lizabeth to hers, and finally Brice all with loving care. Then Ron went back over to his wife and went to sit behind her. She snuggled close to him and sighed.

          "Not today. Ron how are we going to manage with three babies? I mean I know we have parents but still…" she trailed off letting him think. He kissed her hair.

          "I love you more than life. And then I love you with all my heart. I don't know but we will babe we will I promise. Just think soon we will have nieces or nephews. Spoil them and send back to Harry and Hermione. That's what is going to happen with our lot. They have three grandparents, my _mother,_ an aunt and uncle, Remus, Hagrid, Sirius, and Cate. Wizards alive we are going to have to lay down rules for dealing with the kids before they are a day old." Emilie just looked at him and smiled. One of the babies started to cry. Ron got up quickly before the others started to wake. It was Lizabeth. "Hush now angel its alright. Let us go see Mummy I bet she has food for you." Emilie laughed.

          "Hey there, Bubbles… What's your trouble? Huh?" she said taking the baby and reaching for a bottle in the warmer next to her bed. The baby latched on the nipple and started to suck. Emilie laughed again. "Look Ron! She has your appetite, your hair of course, and it looks like your lack of patience too." Ron frowned.

          "Hey! That's not funny!"

          "Yeah it is Ron." A male voice entered the conversation. It was Harry, and he was alone.

          "Harry, Brother dearest where's Mione?" Emilie said handing her brother the baby. He received her gladly.

          "At home with Mum, Molly, and Cate. They're planning something and kicked all us guys out. Dad, Remus, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore are on their way up. Be warned Remus might steal your daughter. He's crazy about the baby and her brothers." They all looked at the feeding baby in Harry's arms. Brice had started to whimper as Ron went to get him for Emilie to comfort. 

          "Dang right I am going steal her." Remus said following Dumbledore and the other men in. They all laughed. Dumbledore walked up to Emilie and spoke.

          "Emilie, now that you are a mother I want you to start thinking about your hours at the library and how you are going to manage disciplining students who break rules with three children to care for." Emilie looked at her son. She was silent for a minute before she looked up.

          "Albus with no disrespect I plan on keeping my children with me in the library during the hours it is open. I have my mother and Cate to help me when I need it. And then there is the fact that I have Molly to help as well. Here would you like to hold him?" She said offering her son to her boss. He took the baby.

          "Speaking of Caty… when you get home Emmy you and the other women have a wedding to plan."

          "What do you mean, Sirius?" Ron asked.

          "Well she has finally agreed to marry me after twenty-three years of being apart."

          "Its about time! I thought I would never see my best friend come out of bachelorhood." James said with artificial seriousness, with a big grin on his face.

          "I never thought that she would say yes. Oh, Albus you will never guess whom we saw at the restaurant last night. Vanesa Riddle, Voldemort's daughter. She was with the Malfoys." Sirius said.

          "Good we know she is still around and hasn't disappeared. Well Emilie, Ron I had better go. I am warning you that the staff at the school will probably stream in all day. Be prepared." He handed the baby to James then left the room.

          "Did that happen when we were born?" Emilie asked her father.

          "Yeah actually funny though it seems it did. Only he wasn't asking Lily to give up part of her career. That time he told us about thinking of secret-keepers and going into hiding." He looked at his grandson. "Baby Girl? Do you want me and Mum to move in with you two for the first few months to help with the babies?" he then looked at his daughter and son-in-law. Emilie looked at Ron who nodded.

          "Daddy, we would love you too. Besides Harry will want you there when he becomes a father for help. So you can stay until then or longer if you want." She said. Remus eagerly took Lizabeth from Harry.

          "There is my tiny darling. What?" he asked when everyone started to laugh.

          "Remus I think that you are going to have that little girl spoiled before she is a week old." Harry said and Remus just grinned.

          "Of course I am. What do you expect? They're the closest thing to grandchildren I will ever have. Other then the two you are having. Besides she _is _my goddaughter." He said with a light-hearted grin. Emilie reached for her daughter.

          "Here I want my daughter. I know you love her already, Remus but the others need as much attention. Here take William. " She said taking the sleeping baby and handing her to Ron who then put her to bed. Ron took the third baby who was wide-awake and cooing and handed him to Remus. The guys sat down around the bed.

          "Who is up for a game of Muggle Poker? No money. Just matches." Sirius asked holding a pack of cards and a large box of matches.

          "What _is_ it with your affixation with Muggle card games?" James asked.   

          "Caty taught them to me during the months we were together." James and Remus looked shocked. "Oh yeah you never knew about that. Well Cate and I talked at your wedding James and we decided that all the foolish not talking to each other all because of a stupid prank almost 7 years before was well shitty sorry Emmy." He said as Emilie gave a disapproving look at her godfather. "After you and Lily left the Reception we went upstairs and well…" He blushed, James let out a hoot of laughter, and the others just grinned.

          "ALRIGHT Padfoot! But then things went wrong didn't they?" James whooped and stopped when he looked at Sirius's face.

          "Yeah things did go wrong, the relationship lasted the three years before Lily became pregnant. And well when Lily told us that she was expecting we well celebrated a little too intensely and after that we had an argument about some stupid thing and didn't talk till six months later when you two were born, and we had a fight then. She wanted to get married but I didn't know the reason was because she was expecting our baby so I told her that there was no way in hell I was ready to marry her. She never talked to me again. Not even when we thought that Lily and you were dead. " He told James and the others. 

          "We knew that she was pregnant but she wouldn't tell us who the father was. All we knew was that he didn't want to marry her." James said 

          "She told Beth and me though. And I wanted to kill you when she said you didn't want to marry. But your life was spared because she loved you so much she didn't want to see you dead. She made us promise that we wouldn't tell you about the baby." Remus said looking at William. He then went over to the changing table and changed a dirty diaper. Emilie beamed at him,

          "Thanks Remus. I know Ron wanted to do it but he's asleep now so he can change the next one." The room burst into laughter.

          "I know that Moony. She told me that day she came back into my life. That's why I got upset when she was telling the girls about how we all met. The women have yet to set a date for the wedding. I guess that they are waiting for you Emmy. Now let's play!" Sirius said dealing out cards.

          "I warn you Sirius I am remarkably first-rate at this game. So you can't even set the date for your wedding? HA that's funny. Poor baby. I have an idea. Tell me when do _you_ want to get hitched?"

          "Well Emmy I want to get married before I become a grandfather… so that means before about four months from now. How about Valentines Day? We could have it before the ball you teachers and staffs are planning to celebrate the return of the elder Potters and the birth of the newest generation of the Potter-Weasley-Wilding-Black families. What do you say do you think that you could get that approved?" he asked. Remus handed Sirius the baby over reluctantly.

          "I guess I could. It might get a good beating down but I'll try," she laughed at the look he gave her, " I was joking I'm sure it will be fine with them. Every girl wants a Valentines Day Wedding. Until I met Dingbat over here and married him on my birthday I wanted one too." She looked at her sleeping husband. She smiled at her godfather and son. There was pure love in the way he looked at the baby. She hoped that Harry could when he was looking at the babies too. Yesterday when everyone thought that she was sleeping she watched as Harry who was alone busy himself with Brice who kept him walking around. He kept muttering, 'shush Bri. I know you want Mummy but she's sleeping.' She frowned at her cards just so the others thought that she had a crappy hand. But it was actually a good hand. Harry looked at her.

          "What's wrong Emmy?" he asked.

          "Oh nothing. Do you like my children, Harry?" she burst out.

          "I love all three of them and their mum. Why?" he replied giving her a look.

          "Oh well I saw you with Brice yesterday. You looked nervous and well a little angry. I don't know what to say just that it scared me a little. I thought that you didn't like him or the others and I couldn't have that. I mean they are my babies I love them. And I-I-I can't have that, I love my brother too." She broke into tears, which woke up Ron. Harry put down his cards and went over to Emilie and sat next to her and gave her a hug.

          "Emilie Rae Weasley how can I not love Bri, Lizzi and Will? They are my flesh and blood well I mean my nearest and dearest and only sister's kids. Its just that I couldn't calm him down and it scared me I mean in over 7 months I am going to be a father. What if I cannot calm my kids down?" he said looking at her.

          "If not come to me and Ron. By the time your lot are born we'll be pros. Great wizards I sound British already. And it only took three years to do it too. " Harry started to laugh which made her laugh, which made the room laugh, which woke up Lizabeth, who started to cry, which made the other babies cry, which Emilie started to cry again. Ron groaned.

          "Look at what I get to put up with three newborns and a wife going thru a mental breakdown." Which earned him a smack in the head from his wife.

          "Harry grab Lizzi will you, Ron is suffering from a headache." James said laughing at the scene. Hermione, Cate, and Lily walked in as Emilie walloped Ron in the head. The women walked up behind their respective men and also thumped them in the head. Soon the four men were rubbing their heads while the women and Remus were laughing their heads off.

          "Gee 'Mione, I love you too." Harry said turning to his wife and frowning at her.

          "Wives rule number 67 Harry dear." She said, as Harry looked confused. The other women laughed understanding.

          "Your joking right? The wives rule? What the bloody hell is that?" he asked. 

          "Well no Harry, we women have a rule book that our mothers or mothers-in-law give us when we get married. There is about a hundred in all. Rule number 67 states that 'All wives are to give their husbands a smack in the head every once in a blue moon.' Well it time for a smack. Now give me my niece." Hermione said receiving the baby. The women in the room were trying not to laugh as the men had varies looks of confusion on their face. "Hey Emmy! When do you blow this pop stand? We have a wedding to plan and a surprise for yous."

          "Tomorrow I think? Do you know Ron? You deserved it you know." She said as Ron was still rubbing his head.

          "Huh? Oh yeah Doc said we could leave tomorrow. If you say so dear. Its just that I think that I have gotten more than my share of beatings this past two days." Ron said absently still wondering what the hell was up with the women in his life. 

          "Hey people lets finish the game!!! How many Emmy?" Sirius said as Cate took the baby in his arms and conjured a chair next to him. She groaned.

          "Not poker _again_ honestly Siri I really regretting teaching you those games. Now get rid of those two." 

          "Caitlin _dear, _do you mind? I think that I know what I am doing… I think… not know think." She just ignored him and turned to Emilie.

          "Hey Emmy how has motherhood so far suited you? I know I had Mione for three weeks before I gave her up but I loved the time I spent with her. I still do."

          "I love motherhood and you know how much I _love _being a wife. I mean its just _smashing." _All of the women and Remus laughed. _"_Merlin's beard I sound British I was telling these daft men earlier. You know I don't miss America as much as I used to. I have a lot of very good reasons to stay, my husband, children, mother and father, and other family members. Basically I have a family. I'll take two cards." She said putting the two cards she didn't want down.

          "Alrighty then Emmy two cards for you three cards for James, three cards for Remus, _one_ card for Harry," he lifted his eyebrows, "And four cards for me. Bets open for the count" He said

          "Four men against a woman Emmy do you think that's fair?" Lily said looking at Emilie with a smirk.

          "Mom I am very good at this game so good that before I started my first semester at school I had won a poker tournament when I was 11, You should be asking Daddy if it's fair that he's about to loose to his daughter. I'll start betting, 4 large matches." Emilie replied.

          "I fold." Remus said putting his cards down.

          "Me too." Harry and James said together. That just left Sirius and his goddaughter with the betting.

          "Nope quitting is not my game. Emmy I see your 4 and raise you 3 large matches and 6 small ones."

          "I see your 3 and raise you…" this went on for five minutes until there was a large pile of matches on the table.

          "I see your 10 matches and call. What' do you have?" Emilie countered. Sirius laid down his hand.

          "Full house." Sirius stated looking smugly at Emilie. She just gave him a big grin.

          "My nearest and dearest godfather. you think that a Full house can beat a four of a kind? I think not." Emilie retorted wearing a big grin. Sirius let out a growl.

          "Gee how did I know that would happen?" he said as Emilie pulled her winnings toward her.

~*~*~

The next day Emilie and the babies went home with help from Ron's parents.

          "Emilie dear thank you for letting me spend time with my new grandchildren." Molly said as the group went up the stairs of Hogwarts. She was carrying Brice, Emilie had Lizabeth, and Arthur had William. Ron however was dragging the large pile of gifts that had arrived at the hospital the three day they were there. The teachers and staff had filtered in all day yesterday. When they (Emilie, Ron, the babies and Ron's parents) opened the door to their apartment there was a loud "SURPRISE!" from the entire staff and the students that remained at the school were there. There was a large banner that had said "WELCOME HOME EMILIE, LIZABETH, WILLIAM, AND BRICE!" Harry had added a small "AND RON TOO!" at the bottom. Emilie almost dropped the baby. Ron quickly grabbed the baby before she fell.

          "What is this… Molly? Arthur?" She stuttered as Ron steered her one-handed towards a chair.  

"It's called a surprise party dear its where people jump out and yell SURPRISE!" Ron said as he sat down next to her. She swatted him in the chest. Lily had taken the baby from him and was over near some of her old professors and Harry came over with two pieces of cake for Ron and Emilie.

          "Hey, sis surprised?" he said. Emilie smacked him in the head.

          "Well DUH Harry I almost dropped the most important thing in my life. Of course I was surprised.

          "Abusive isn't she Harry. You don't want to be near her when she is in labour. She's just unpleasant and brutal. I have the bruises to prove it." Ron said jumping out of Emilie's path. she just laughed.   

          "Just wait Harry, Hermione will be cursing the day she met you when it's her time. Oh don't forget to take her wand away before you leave for the hospital. Ron didn't listen to me when I told him to 'jump up his ass.' Pity. Just  a pity." She gave Ron a big grin.

          "This is what happens when a man falls in love… he gets beat constantly and insulted by the woman who supposedly loves him. Harry, falling in love sucks ass." Ron told his brother-in-law. Several hours later Emilie laughed and got up.

          "While you two contemplate the hardships of marriage, I am going to relieve My father-in-law of  a crying William. Toodles." Emilie went to take her distressed son to the nursery to feed him.

~*~*~ 

When Emilie was finishing changing a diaper her mother came in with a sleepy Lizabeth. After William fell asleep, Emilie put him in a bassinet. She took her daughter and changed her then also put her to bed.

"Mom? Stay here I am going to get Bri I want to talk about something that has bothered me for four days. Please?" 

          "Of course darling. I am just going to watch my grandchildren sleep for awhile. I'll be here when you return."

          "Ok thanks Mom." Emilie left the room.

~*~*~*

          "Molly? Want me to take him and put him to bed?' Emilie said walking over to Molly and a sleeping Brice.

          "Sure dear Arthur and I better go. We'll see you soon right?" Molly said handing over the baby.

          "Sure how about next weekend just Ron, me, and the babies?"

          "That will be fine I have you know that the entire family come every Sunday for dinner. Of course that hasn't happened for a while since you were out for the count," Molly  smiled at Emilie.

          "See you next weekend Arthur." Emilie waved her in-laws out the door.

          "What's next weekend?" Ron said coming up behind her.

          Dinner at your folks' next Sunday. Just you, me, and the kids… oh and your entire family will be there too." She laughed and kissed him when she saw his face, "oh Ron it will be ok I'll protect you. Now I am going put Bri to bed and then after everyone leaves we can get cracking on some gifts."

          "B-b-but you… told mum that we w-would go…" Ron was speechless.

          "Ron, Bri needs a new diaper and I want to talk to Mom. I haven't done that yet. So go…mingle. Meet me in the Nursery when everyone leaves. Harry come on we need to have a mother, daughter, son chat. " She  interrupted yelling at her brother. Harry followed his sister to the nursery.

**~*~*~*~*~**

A/n The last week I have gotten the results of the question I put up. I won't tell you them but it was a majority.

 I want to answer all your questions but since I have to go somewhere to upload my story I cant do that at the  so next time I upload which will be this chapter so by next chapter you will have your answers.

**_If you like my story please ignore the following._****_ I have been wanting to say this for ages._**

I don't think you know where I got the Idea for _Harry's Secret Sister. _So I will tell you. Here I go. I got the idea over a year ago when I was sitting at this very computer, on my birthday no less (which was yesterday just so you know) doing nothing as usual. Like I did this year, when I got the idea _what if Harry had a sister but due to certain circumstances they were separated when Volde attacked the Potter Household. _ So no matter what you people say I **_WILL_** not delete my story. So if you have a problem with any of my stories don't read 'em. I mean what is the point of Fanfiction.net if you can't express your ideas. So basically  I don't give a rat's ass about Mary Sue's or what the hell they are called. Thank you.*~ ALLIE~*

**_Ok I feel better now. _**


	26. The meeting with evil

(Italics are Harry thinking)

 ~~~Harry's POV~~~

I followed Emilie into the nursery wondering what the hell was going on.

             "Mom we're back." Emilie said as our mother turned around as we sat down in the chairs I conjured for Mum and me. Emmy sat in the glider that sat in the room with the now awake baby to feed him.

             "Hello, sweetie I bet your hungry aren't you? Did your Gamma not feed you? No? Ok, Harry will you get Bri a bottle for me? Mom, I have been wondering something; If Professor Flitwick had been training dad that week before... before the attack. Why didn't he, Flitwick I mean, tell Dumbledore that there was a possible chance that you would still be alive?" she said as I handed her the warmed bottle.

             "I don't know Darling you would have to ask Flitwick." Mum said as Emmy's face fell.

             "I can ask him at break if you want Em." I told her she lifted her head from watching Bri eat.

             "Really Harry you will? You are the best Twin I have ever had!"

             "Emilie I am your only twin."

             "He better be if there was a triplet that I didn't know about I would be in deep trouble. I doubt that your other brother would be as friendly as Harry." Ron entered the room.

             "Actually Ron dear there is a triplet." Mum said smiling.

             "Wha- there can't be can there?" Ron's face was a site to see. His jaw looked like if it wasn't attached would fall off. His face went pale.

             "Ron I was joking." Mum said laughing.

             "Ron believe me if there was Mom wouldn't be alive. In actuality the Triplets are all the kids you are going to get, so get over it." We all laughed.

             "So what's goin' on here? Are we having a powwow with out me?" Ron asked recovering from the joke and took the once awake baby and placed him in the cradle. _Note to self buy Baby stuff for Brice and Mione. Another Note to self set the baby stuff up before showing it to Mione._

             "No Darlin' we are just talking to our mother about the night of the Attack. Harry what's wrong?" Emmy asked looking at me for I had turned pale and looked like I was about to fall over. The pain was unbearable. For the first time for four years my scar seared.

             "My… My scar… it's on fire."

             "Ron, get Daddy, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Catie, Remus and anyone else from the order…NOW!" Emilie said getting up and taking my arm to move me into the chair I was in agony. My whole body hurt. _NOOO I killed him he can't be back. Not when I have found my family, when I just get happy he can't be back. _

             "Harry!" Dad ran in after Ron.

             "Shh there are babies who are sleeping you know if you want to wake them up yell a little louder. Let's go out to the living room. **_Monitoraus_**." Emilie said placing a monitor charm on the cribs and the cradle. She and Ron supported me as they carried me out of the nursery.

             "What has happened?" Dumbledore came over to where Hermione and Emilie sat holding my hands. Emmy was wiping the sweat off my forehead with her other hand. Dad sat with Mum on the other couch. They were terrified._ Merlin I love my sister. However I love my Mione   even more._

             "My scar burned sir. It hasn't happened in four years. He's not back is he?"

             "No he isn't. A member of the order has been tailing Venesa Riddle acting as a spy for us…"

             "Draco Malfoy!" Sirius spoke up "We saw him with that bitch the night Emmy had the babies. My cousin was there with that Bastard of a husband too."

             "Malfoy is a spy? I don't believe it!"

             "Believe it Weasley. Dumbledore I got your message. What is going on?" There stood my arch enemy from my days at Hogwarts Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore filled Draco in with what had happened.

             "Voldemort isn't back. It's just Riddle. She told me that her father had transferred the ability to make Potter's scar burn when he tortured her once for disobeying him without him knowing it. Oh Potter she knows that you have a sister. All because of Black and that woman I don't know who she is…"

             "My mother, Malfoy and Sirius is my father. So now you can't call me a MudBlood anymore I found out that I am a Pureblood witch. 100% Pure."

             "Grang… Its Potter now isn't it… I don't give a Rat's Ass about Purebloods and Mud-Muggleborns anymore. I lost interest the night my father almost killed me." Malfoy said turning slightly paler then usual.

             "That enough Draco." Dumbledore said.

             "Anyway she heard them talk about… Emma…"

             "Emilie."

             "Right Emilie, and she wants to act right now but I convinced her to wait for awhile. We should be hearing from her any time now." After Malfoy spoke a Scarlet colored envelope carried by an owl soared out of the fireplace and over to me. It was a Howler. I opened it a woman's voice filled the room:

             "HARRY POTTER! IT IS TIME WE MET MY DEAR ENEMY! MEET ME AT THE PLACE WHERE MY FATHER WAS REBORN AT MIDNIGHT TONIGHT. OH BRING YOUR SISTER TOO I WANT TO MEET HER. 

Venesa F. Riddle"

             "Well that was interesting, what are we going to do?"

             "Does Snape have any Polyjuice potion?" Hermione asked.

             "What?" Emilie asked.

             Em, you can't go you have babies to take care of … But I can as you.

             "Whoa Hell no! Mione you are not going, not in your condition." I said putting my foot down.

             "Harry I won't be hurt she can see me and I will Apparate back to Hogsmeade not hurt. It will be simple." 

             "Well when you put it that way… Alright see if Snape has Polyjuice Potion. Merlin, Mione you make me soft.

"Harry that's not her it's the food here at Hogwarts." Emilie said laughing. I frowned at her then started to laugh.

             "Gee what a wonderful sister I have. Well better talk to Snape about the potion. Be right back." I left the room.

~*~

Normal POV

*~*

Harry and Hermione looking like Emilie went to Hogsmeade and Apparated to the grave yard where Harry saw Voldemort came back to Power. Hermione shivered.

             "It's all right love. You can't get hurt, and beside we have one-upped her, she doesn't know about mum and dad."

             "Are you sure Harry?" She asked

             "I'm sure now shh someone is coming. It's her."

             "Welcome Potters; let's see Emilie and Harry is it? Ok see my wand is over there, and I would be pleased if you two would place yours over there. Thank you."

             "Miss Riddle I have a family back home and I would like to relieve my husband of them so may I leave?" 

             "Yes you may I will be killing… I mean seeing you soon. This is between me and your brother. Tell Caitlin she won't have a godson for very long."

             "See you at home Em." He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mione."

             "Bye Har, See you back at the school." Hermione said slipping her wand into his pocket and disapparated.

             "Now Harry I just want to talk to you that's all."

             "All Right talk." 

             "You killed my father!"

             "Yeah I know that fact, he deserved to die."

             "Why did he?"

             Harry tapped his finger to his chin. "HMM let me think…. He Killed my parents,  he tried to kill me oh lets just say seven times, he separated my sister from me, forced me to live with three awful people for  my school career, destroyed the world that I love,  ruined my life ,and killed innocent people. Is that a good enough answer for you Venesa?" Harry ticked the list off his fingers and stared at the woman who looked so much like the man who ruined his life.

             "Ok I admit that he wasn't the best man but he was a good father."

             "Best I'd say more like evil. If he was a good father how come he abused you?"

             "I… I disobeyed him."

             "No one deserves to be abused believe me I was abused constantly by the Dursleys."

             "I-I know that… but… You deserve to die."

             "Why? I almost did die but because of your father I lost everything I cared about. Did Cedric Diggory deserve to die? Did all those innocent people deserve to die under his wand?"

             "I was taught to not show emotion but because of you I am really close. **_Accio wand! _** Until next time Harry Potter and trust me there will be a next time." She disappeared.

*~*

Sneak peek at the next chapter. 

*~*

Harry came through the door to be tackled by his wife.

             "Harry! Oh Harry you are alive thank the gods above. What happened? Are you alright?"

             "I'm fine Mione." He said hugging her.

             "Harry what happened there. You look pale." Sirius asked coming into the room Catie wrapped in his arm.

             "I found out that she is a young woman that had an awful life and was scared of her father, I also relived that night six years ago. Oh it was awful."

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

hey peoples sorry it took me so long… Writers block… College classes and other things. Lets just say I had a major case of writers block and leave it at that… ok What did you think of Venesa… I tried to make her more evil but it turned out Harry got to her maybe next time she will be a real bitch.  The words just form on  my fingers so I guess they have a mind of their own, He he


	27. An A long Good bye

A long goodbye an Authors note Due to all the negative reviews I realized that I can't handle all this shit and have decided to finish this story early and only having a short chapter and an epilogue that will be shown to you guys. I am sorry that you all can't handle that in the past 3 years when I slaved over this story and if you can't see that I have gotten better and appreciate that it WAS my first story. I get reviews from SO many people who have helped me over the years and I want to thank you for it too. I am sorry that you Mary sue idiot enforcers cant realize that it was my first story. Yes I am stressing that it is my first story and will not EVER scare me into never writing again. This will include Love will always find a way. But that was due to lack of reviews not negative reviews. Since because I lost interest in writing these stories doesn't mean I don't love my writing I really do it just means that I can't handle negative stress and negative reviews. I again want to thank you for all your support and hope you read A little bit royal and Loving you this much is never too much.  
Always  
Allie 


	28. One year later

_Dear Friends and Family,_

_     Greetings from the Potters, the Weasleys, the Blacks, Remus and the Sr. Potters. Wow what a large family. Another year has gone by and our families have grown immensely. Let me start with Emilie and Ron's family._

_            Last Christmas Emilie gave birth to three beautiful children, Lizabeth, William and Brice. They are growing like weeds. They are now a year old and are starting to walk. Their favorite words are Hi and Oh no. Every time little Lizzie looks at herself in the mirror she shakes her head and says "Oh no oh no oh no"… she must see the Ron in her, poor thing. Just kidding. Poor Mum and Emmy have to keep them in  the playpen so they don't bother the students who are studying in the library. I enjoy them a lot. Ron is still a teacher here at Hogwarts teaching Astronomy. He loves the entire student body… excluding the Slytherin students, a true Gryffindor. Emmy is still the Librarian and loving every moment with the students. She is well loved. Emilie is expecting another baby next June (much to Ron's dismay… Just kidding… he's thrilled!)._

_            On to Mum and Dad. They live with Hermione and me to help with all five grandchildren. You may have read in the Daily Prophet that they are indeed alive and kicking. Dad is enjoying early retirement and  enjoys sitting down with Ron, Sirius or Remus to play a game of Wizard Chess… He always loses. Mum helps Emile take care of her kids and  mine also. But more on my family later._

_            Caitlin and Sirius finally got married on Valentines Day. The wedding went off without a single problem… except that Venesa Riddle decided to show up…but other then that, it was fine. Catie enjoys spending time with Mum and Emmy at the library taking care of the kids. Sirius however is a different story. He enjoys creating trouble with Remus and Dad in Hogsmeade and they have been arrested several time… but never convicted. How Cat9e puts up with hi, I will never know. But they are thrilled about being grandparents to both familie.s_

_            Remus has unofficially been adopted to our family so that is why I am including him is this newsletter. He enjoys spend time with Dad and Sirius and trying to convince them that getting arrested is not a good thing… it doesn't work. He also enjoys spending time with Lizzie who was named for his late wife and Mum and Caitlin's best friend Lizabeth, and Will who was named for his and  Lizabeth's son William. To his great excitement Brice has won Remus's heart also, as have my children. Remus has been named a third grandfather to all five kids. The triplets call him 'Emus' as they don't know how t0 pronounce their R's yet._

_            Last but not least I bet you are wondering what has been going on with my family. Well I won't be leaving you in the dark. Last May Hermione and I have become parents. Caitlin Jo Potter and Sirius James Potter were born on May 28, 2009. Lynn and Siri are the joys of my life. Hermione swore that after they were born that I was getting fixed… it hasn't happened yet. Any way she enjoys teaching Ancient Runes and spending time with the kids. Her students all marvel that she was HERMIONE GRANGER, the smartest student to enter Hogwarts this century. I still teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and my students are thrilled to have The Boy-who-lived as their teacher. Part time I teach Flying Class to first years, and have a blast getting in the air once again as I can never convince Hermione to let me take Sirius up in the air. It's always "Harry he's too young…what would you do if he fell…" A typical Hermione speech if you have ever known her. She hates to fly on broomsticks. I sometimes convince Emilie to let me take Brice, Will or Lizzie up every once in a Blue Moon. She's not all that worried that I would drop her kids. Ow! That was Emilie smacking me in the ribs. Right now all of us are standing in the living room since the babies are asleep. Ah Peace AT LAST. Just kidding._

_Well that is about all I have to say about this year. I still can't believe that another year has flown by._

_Best regards for the New Year,_

_Harry, Hermione, Caitlin Jo, Sirius James, _

_Emilie, Brice, William, Lizabeth , _Ron___,_

_Lily, James,_

_ Caitlin, Sirius,_

_ Remus_


	29. Epilogue: Harry and Hermione Remember Pa...

Epilogue: Harry Remembers Part I

Seventeen years later

        A young woman with long red hair, pulled into a bun, and startling blue eyes walked to an old telephone booth and went in. She picked up the receiver and punched 62442, _Magic._

        "_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.__"___

"Liz Weasley. I'm here to see the Minister of Magic." A silver badge shot out of the money return with: 

****

**_Liz Weasley. Visit  
 with Minister of Magic_**_._

The telephone booth started to move. Startled she grabbed the side of the booth. It came to a staggering stop. The voice then said:__

_"__Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please register your wand with Security. Enjoy your visit here.__"___

 Liz walked over to the sign that said _Security_ and handed over her wand to the young man seated at the desk. He then put the wand on some kind of scale which started to glow. A long thin sheet of parchment shot out and the man tore it off.

        "Hmm this wand Holly 10 inches made with a unicorn hair is registered to one Lizabeth Lillian Weasley and has been in use 10 years. Is this correct?" Liz nodded. He continued. "I keep this and you get your wand back. Please enjoy yourself. You look familiar. Do I know you?" Liz picked up her wand, shook her head, and walked over too the Map of the Ministry and pointed to the words Minister of Magic which shimmered and changed into the words '_Fifth Floor Department of Magical Law Enforcement.__'_She walked over to the lifts and pressed the button then stepped into the first available lift. Each floor was called until the lift went to the fifth floor. 

Liz stepped off and walked down a long hallway and stopped at the door with a plaque that said _Minister of Magic _and knocked.

        "It's open." The strangely familiar voice boomed from the other side of the door. She hadn't heard that voice for nearly 17 years. Liz opened it and walked in. There sat the man who haunted her mother's dreams. 

        "Hello, Uncle Harry." __

~*~

        Harry Potter stared at the young woman that had entered the room. He stood up.

        "Oh my wizards alive, Emilie you look just like Emilie." He went around the neat desk and stood in front of the woman.

        "That's what my dad tells me." She said smiling.

        "What is your name child?" 

        "Lizabeth Lillian. For some reason I remember you calling me Lizzie."

        "L-Lizzie? Pull up a chair. I want… no… need to talk to your Aunt. I'll be right back." Harry walked over to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo Powder and yelled out an address then stuck his head inside.

        "HERMIONE ANNE-CATHERINE GRANGER WILDING-BLACK POTTER, ARE YOU HOME?" A woman ran to the fireplace and stared at her husband.

        "Harry what in all that is magical is going on?"

        "You will never guess who is in my office right this minute. Come on darling guess."

        "Oh umm Emilie?"

        "No even better. Keep guessing."

        "Um Ron?"

        "Nope you're closer. It's a relative of theirs.

        "OH Lizzie! Its Lizzie right. Or Will… Brice…Kaylee?"

        "Ding…Ding…Ding give the lady a prize. It's our Lizzie."

        "OH Bring her home with you, Harry, please? I haven't seen my goddaughter in 18 years. Or send her home now, and you can see her when you get home. Maybe then you can get home sooner than usual." Harry pulled his head out of the fire. He turned to face his niece.

        "Ok, Lizzie you can go and be with your aunt. She wants to see you. Go on before we lose the connection. I'll see you when I get home. Tell Hermione that I will be home in an hour at the latest I promise. Go on get." Liz stood and walked around her uncle's desk and stepped into the fireplace and ended up in a neat kitchen. There in front of her stood a carbon copy of her cousin and best and only friend Lin Potter. The only difference between mother and daughter were the eyes. Lin had blue eyes like Liz herself. Her aunt stared at her.

        "My stars you look like your Grandma Lily. Come here child and give your 'untie 'Ermi a hug… that's what you called me when you were a baby. Now you can call me Hermione. Lin and Siri may be stopping in a little later." Liz stared at her aunt. _Wow this woman can talk. I wonder if she was as smart as Lin. _

_"_Hermione? Where you Head Girl at Hogwarts? Like Lin?"

        "Yes I was why do you ask dear?" 

        "Well I knew Lin was my cousin but Daddy never talked about you or Uncle Harry. Mum did. A lot. Why did we move away, because my parents never talk about it." Hermione frowned. 

        "When did Harry say he would be home?"

        "In an hour. Why?"

        "It would be best if Harry was here to talk to you dear. I will be right back make yourself comfy." Hermione left the room.

*~*

        "Mione?" Sirius Black asked coming into the living room.

        "Yes Dad?"

        "I heard a voice, who's here?"

        "Oh no one just Lizabeth. That's all."

        "Who? I know only two people whose name is Lizabeth. One person died over 40 years ago. And one is Emmy's daughter."

        "I know who they are Dad. Where's Mum?"

        "Right here dear what's up?" Caitlin Black said walking into the room.

        "Come to the kitchen Mum. Bring Lily and James too. Please? Hurry."

        "Okay Hermione you are scaring me. What is going on with you?"

        "Come on Mum, Dad hurry." Hermione walked back to the kitchen where she saw Liz looking at the photographs on the fridge.

        "That's me with Lin and Sirius when we were little. That one is of Kaylee when she was born with Will and Brice. And that one is of Mum and Uncle Harry and Daddy. Aunt Hermione? Where did you get these? They are smiling. Daddy never smiles anymore. Neither does Mum. They look so hap- Gram! Grandpa! Grandpa Sirius, Grandma Cate! Oh it's good to see you."

                "Liz? Lizabeth? James, get Remus over here now I know he wants to see his favorite girl. Where are your brothers and sister?" Lily said hugging her oldest granddaughter.

        "In Romania with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Becky. I came myself. Daddy thinks that I am looking for jobs. I started asking questions about the family Mum told me most of it except the part where we moved so far away from… well the Wizarding World." Liz said hugging each person minus her grandfather and 'Grandpa' Remus who she hadn't seen since graduation almost three years ago. Suddenly there was a pop and Harry and Remus appeared in the crowded kitchen.

        "Lizzie, get your butt over here and give me a hug girl… and I mean now!" Remus Lupin said squeezing through many bodies to get to his godchild. Liz laughed and complied. Then James could be heard saying:

        "Ok, enough with the mushy stuff this grumpy old man wants to see his granddaughter properly. Come on move it, Sirius, thank you." James Potter came into the room pushing his best friend out of the way. Liz smiled and went over to her grandfather.

        "Hi Grandpa it has been forever since I've seen you. Mum misses all of you greatly. Especially Uncle Harry. But still I don't know why we moved away when I was three."

        "Well Lizzie-girl, we can tell you but it would be best if we all _go _into the living room. Come on people get." James said pushing everyone into the living room.

        "Liz, go with Lin and get your brothers and sister, as it would be a shame that they have to read what I tell you. Hello, Lin, dear just in time for a little family reunion." Cate said looking at her granddaughter who just walked in looking confused until she saw Liz.

        "Lizabeth Lillian Weasley, what the devil are you doing here?" Lin said laughing and crying at seeing her best friend. Liz just started to laugh.

        "Nice to see you too, Caitlin Potter. I'm here to find out why the hell I grew up in Romania and not with you. Where's Siri?" 

        "Oh _him?_He's a comin' he just had to stop at your uncles' shop and pick up some stuff. You know Siri. Come on girl let's get this over with. I want to see my other cousin… Brice and Will too I guess if I have to." Lin and Liz started to laugh and headed to the kitchen.

        "Liz? Lizabeth Weasley? Is that you?" a male voice said when the two women went through the kitchen door.

        "Sirius James Potter! Its soo good to see you are still alive. Ever since we graduated I figured you wouldn't live to see your 20th birthday and here you are almost 20 going on 5. Get over here and give me a hug, Cuz." Liz said going over to her other cousin. Sirius Potter frowned at her poking fun at him but hugged her anyway. She gave him a cheeky grin. Sirius looked just his father and grandfather with his mother's chocolate brown eyes.

        "Liz you will never change. Where are Will, Kaylee, and Brice at lately?" She grinned at him again.

        "Oh I know that you like it admit it. We were just about to get them just so you know. Wait a minute and you can see them. I thought that I might see if my... Oh never mind you will find out later." Liz wanted to surprise her uncle with something. Something that would hopefully make him smile again. She hoped. Liz shook her head and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. She threw it in and yelled "200 ICABOD LANE, ROMANIA!" then stuck her head in. Five minutes later she pulled it out and three bodies fell out of the fireplace, two boys and a younger girl all with hair like Liz's.

        "Kaylee! Brice! Will!" Lin squealed at the site of the arrival of the new comers. They all grinned and shared a group hug.

        "Hello Kay its good to see you. Bri Bri looking good." Then Sirius broke into song. "And little Willy, Willy won't go home. Cause you can't make Willy because Willy won't go..."

        "Shut it Potter." Will said grinning at his cousin and the song Sirius sang at school every time they saw each other, which was every day. Kaylee was silently laughing at her family. She was a couple years younger than the rest but part of the gang all the same.

        "Are you all finished with making fun of each other cause we better get back into the living room. I have a surprise for everyone. Go on get it will be here in a bit. Tell Uncle Harry and everyone that I will be right there. Okay?" Liz said when the greetings were done. The others left to see their uncle, aunt, and grandparents while Liz stayed behind.

        Twenty minutes later Liz entered the living room again while everyone talking quietly. Her brothers and her sister were smiling when she arrived. The group looked up. She quietly sat down on the floor next to her uncle, Remus, and the elder Sirius. Harry looked down at her then quickly looked up when at the very next second the kitchen door opened for the second time since Liz returned to the living room. The woman standing in the door way smiled at the look on Harry's face.

        "Hello Harry James. It's been a long time." The woman said laughing at the shocked look on everyone's but Will, Brice, and Kaylee who just smiled even broader.

  
!___!___!___!___!___!

|     |     |     |    |     |

        "Emilie? Is that really you? A long time? Bloody hell it's been 14 flicking years. Why now? What does Ron say about this? Let me guess… he doesn't know does he?" Harry grinned at his twin. Then he got up and went to embrace her. She just smiled and hugged her brother tightly.

        "It was Liz's fault, not a word, and yes he has no freaking clue where I am. Thank your niece or kill her if you don't want to see me. It's her neck not mine."

        "Gee thanks Mum, I love you too." Liz mumbled and Lin who was next to her just laughed.

        "What was that Lizabeth?" Her mother asked.

        "Nothing Mum, not a thing." Liz said and Lin started to laugh harder. Emilie shrugged and pulled Hermione then Sirius, Catie, James, Lily, her nephew, her niece and finally Remus in to a hug then sat down next to her brother. 

        "OK Lizzie you want to know why we were here and you guys in Romania?" James said looking down at Kaylee who was leaning against her grandfather.

        "Hell yes why do you think I am here? Hmm do you think it was just to steal your food and butterbeer?" She replied making the whole room erupt with laughter. A few minutes later James started to talk after he calmed down.

        "It all started after Adrian came into the picture." He said and Liz looked confused.

        "Hang on who is Adrian?" Liz said when she interrupted James.

        "I am." Said a male voice from the kitchen door. Startled Liz looked up to see a man with Lily's hair and Green eyes but with James's face and build. Emilie shot up out of her seat and walked over to the man.

TO BE CONTINUED…

~~~~

I know I said that it would be the last Chapter but I couldn't wait for you to see all of this. I am sooooooooo proud of my story. I love the way I portrayed the Harry Potter Characters and Emilie and her children. I also love the fact that Lily, James, and Sirius are alive and never died. I know that you all are angry that the beginning of the story is short and choppy but hey it's my first fic. I also know you people hate cliff hangers but it took me so long to get this far. It is all my fault I neglected to type when I had time to work Call it lack of ideas but thanks to a friend I started to type a epilogue where Liz was returning to the house to say goodbye to her parents for the last time. I was going to kill Ron and Emmy. I know I know Bad Allie but after she told me it was no good to do that this came into my head. I feel that your support has kept me writing and I want to thank you ALL for reading what I have to type.  

I also want to give a shout out to my new Beta Reader Monique. Hon you are the best! J 

I also want to say thank you to Anne who showed me the idea to do the epilogue this way and not kill off Em and Ron. 

Well it's getting late and I have another chapter of a different story I want to work on before I go to bed. Good night all and good health. He, he I sound like Fraser (SP?) ~*~Allie~*~


End file.
